<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing Tones by DC_Nyle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022434">Changing Tones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Nyle/pseuds/DC_Nyle'>DC_Nyle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2Yoo - Freeform, Cute, Dreamcatcher, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate to Love, Love, MusicAU, nonexplicitsex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Nyle/pseuds/DC_Nyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changing tones...</p><p>... From high to low</p><p>... From thinking someone's shallow to getting to know someone and finding out someone's deep.</p><p>... From hate... to love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoohyeon &amp; Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changing Tones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone it's us again, Nyle and Cristina for yet another oneshot. We decided to work with Cristina's favorite ship and we quite enjoyed the style switch! We hope you do as well!</p><p> </p><p>Warning: There is a little non-explicit smut scene near the absolute end of the story</p><p> </p><p>Tip: If you want to read in multiple times, we put numbers at every scene switch to make that easier ♥</p><p> </p><p>Please let us know if you enjoyed the oneshot and would like to see more things like this apart from our main stories.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>In the early weeks of April, spring in full effect, a group of third year music majors arrived at the place where their stage would take place that had a lot of effect on the decision if they would fail or pass their year. It took place at a convention, specifically set up for music majors that would last 5 weeks. Every week dove into a specific music genre and had a fixed schedule: The first day was to explore the history of the genre and famous people of it. The next two days were purely for exploration of the genre, hearing a lot of different varieties in it. The other three days the students, placed in randomly assigned duo’s of a composer and a singer would have to make their own song within the genre that had to be presented on the final day, which was evaluation day.<br/>
<br/>
Every student took a seat in the big auditory where a team of professors, experienced musicians and composers explained everything about these 5 weeks. When the explanation was over, one of the professors attached a paper to the big bulletin board in the room, saying that they had decided the duos and that everyone could find their partner on that paper. </p><p> </p><p>Yubin was one of the students in the group. She wanted to become a composer and was also one of the youngest women there with her 20 years of age. She was a quiet girl but when it came to music she knew a lot and was quite talented in making great samples, beats and tracks. She had brown hair and usually wore hoodies since they were comfortable, warm and really easy to wear in her opinion, together with a pair of headphones around her neck.<br/>
<br/>
When everyone left the room, Yubin walked down to the board, curious to see who her teammate would be. She waited until the crowd was gone because she preferred to do things on her own, not really wanting to bump into people just to get to read a few names on the board. She carefully looked for her name and she trailed her finger towards the name written beside hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Kim Yoohyeon...” the girl mumbled to herself, not really sounding too happy with it. Of course she knew who Yoohyeon was. She was a year older than her and wanted to become a singer when she graduated. She had silver hair, almost always carried a guitar with her and was quite the opposite of her. Where Yubin was quiet and usually just agreed with everything, Yoohyeon was loud and not afraid to speak her mind. That was the general info she had of the girl. The personal info she had about Yoohyeon was the fact that she hated her and vice versa.<br/>
<br/>
She sighed, shaking her head. Out of all the students there were at the convention, it just had to be Yoohyeon. The thing that Yubin disliked most about her was that she had the depth of a puddle. Yubin's compositions were all about feelings and emotions, whenever she felt unable to express her feelings, the music would help her. She could spend entire nights awake, just to find the perfect sound for her song or the perfect word for her lyrics… while Yoohyeon spent her mornings in the hallways of the college, having small talks with people with the same depth as her.</p><p> </p><p>In the evening, Yubin liked to recap her day, think of what went well and what she could improve on, writing it down in her notepad. After a nice bath she then would sit behind her mixing table and experiment with different sounds, trying to learn new things and find new sounds. Yoohyeon on the contrary spent most of her evenings out of the campus, drinking with some friends, pranking people and just other things that didn’t fit the mentality of a student in their last year.<br/>
<br/>
The brunette checked the board once again because a part of her hoped she had read the wrong line and Yoohyeon wasn't her partner for this project but of course that wasn't the case. She sighed and noticed there was something else noted on the board… room numbers… and she and Yoohyeon were in the same one. Of course.</p><p> </p><p>Since the convention wouldn’t start until tomorrow, the students had all the time to settle in and spend their last fully free day however they liked. Yubin didn’t really plan anything besides getting organized in her room and writing some lyrics so that is what she was going to do. She picked up her stuff, checking what floor she needed to be on and took off. Her room was on the fifth floor so she planned on using the elevator but when she arrived there, a sign saying ‘out of service’ made her sigh again.<br/>
<br/>
She took the stairs and walked all the way to the fifth floor, finally arriving at the door of her room a little out of breath. She took the magnetic card and she opened the door, finding Yoohyeon already inside. The silver haired girl was practising on her guitar a little bit, humming a melody and not paying attention to Yubin, probably because she didn’t even notice her yet until Yubin put the heavy metal box with her portable mixing table in it down on the floor with a loud sound.<br/>
<br/>
Yoohyeon turned around, bringing a hand to her chest and glaring at Yubin. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe knock next time. We have to share the room but I was already inside" the silver haired woman protested, shaking her head. "You scared the shit out of me"</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe find me next time so you could help me get this thing upstairs instead of leaving your ‘partner’ alone” Yubin countered, pointing at the heavy metal box and feeling her arms getting sore already.<br/>
<br/>
"I won't pretend we're friends just because we got paired for this project" Yoohyeon stated, looking down at her guitar and trying a few chords, humming along.</p><p> </p><p>“Same definitely goes for me and you said it right. WE got paired so WE will work on it. I expect you to be on time when we plan things and that you do your best. I’m not failing because of you” the brunette stated, putting her stuff in place, only then noticing there was just one big bed in the room, making her sigh yet again.<br/>
<br/>
"I have a full scholarship and I have no intention to lose it, so I definitely won't fail" the silver haired woman replied, standing up and putting her guitar down. "Will you stay in here all day long?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to organize my stuff in the cupboards and in the bathroom, take a shower or a bath and then write some lyrics. Why?” Yubin curiously asked.<br/>
<br/>
"Because I'm not planning on spending more time with you than necessary" the taller woman stated. </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely fine by me” the younger girl huffed, sliding the metal case along the ground, not wanting to pick it up again. “What are your plans?”<br/>
<br/>
"I'll go out" Yoohyeon stated, not having an actual idea of where to go, but the room was small and she didn't want to spend too much time with Yubin. She couldn't stand her and her superiority complex.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re drunk, you’re not coming in again tonight” the brunette stated. “We need to be fresh tomorrow and you are not taking away my sleep. I need to function”<br/>
<br/>
"Why don't you go to a cafe, drink one of your sad coffees while you're sitting alone with your notebook and your pen? You could actually meet a friend" Yoohyeon hissed, picking up her jacket. "That could help you function"</p><p> </p><p>“I have friends, actual friends. Not friends I meet at a bar, wasted as hell and that I only see to drink”<br/>
<br/>
"A notebook, pen and that metal thing don't count as friends" Yoohyeon said with a scoff. </p><p> </p><p>“Alcohol also doesn’t count as a friend” Yubin replied, putting the last of her stuff away as Yoohyeon put her jacket on. “Remember what I said, if you’re drunk, I’m pushing you out” she warned her as Yoohyeon left the room, putting up her middle finger.<br/>
<br/>
Yubin shook her head, hating that she has to work with someone like this. How was she supposed to talk about feelings and emotions with someone like her? The only feeling she ever felt was probably her head spinning after too many drinks. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette fixed her things in the bathroom and on half of the desk, she took a relaxing bath and she sat down on the bed. Comfy black leggings and an oversized hoodie, headphones on and she was good to work on some lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>She always liked working out of some of her own memories and experiences, putting them into better words and making them a bit more abstract. She categorized every memory in a category like love, hate, sadness, happiness and many others before using all the memories assigned to one of those categories to make a song, sometimes mixing it with one of the other types.<br/>
<br/>
She worked on a few lines for almost an hour, wanting everything to be perfect. She wasn't one to be satisfied with an almost perfect word for her emotions… she had to find the perfect one, it didn't matter how long it would take. She finally found the word she was looking for and she wrote it down, smiling and taking her headphones down on her neck, hearing a loud thud on her door.</p><p> </p><p>She was pretty sure it couldn’t be Yoohyeon because it felt like she just left but when she looked at the clock, 3 hours had already passed since then.<br/>
<br/>
She waited for a few seconds when another loud thud followed the previous one. She sighed and stood up from the bed, walking to the door and opening it. In front of her was Yoohyeon on the ground with a stupid smile on her face and the keycard in her hand, sliding it on the front of the door instead of in the car reader.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm leaving you out there" Yubin simply stated, shaking her head and trying to close the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t allowed to... leave me out here! We need to make... music!” the silver haired girl chuckled with a drunk smile.<br/>
<br/>
"I won't make music with you, I'll just ask for a new partner tomorrow since the only thing mine can do is getting wasted" </p><p> </p><p>“The partners were final! The paper... said that! It whispered” Yoohyeon chuckled again.<br/>
<br/>
Yubin heard steps in the hallway and she really didn't want anyone to see that she had been paired up with a mess like Yoohyeon so she grabbed her arm and dragged her inside, closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so loud, my head is going boom boom like drums!” Yoohyeon said, rubbing her temple. “And since when is the sun in our room? It’s so bright, stupid light” she added, picking something off the floor and trying to throw it at the lamp.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, drop that!" Yubin yelled, quickly stopping Yoohyeon's hand. "Go brush your teeth because you smell like alcohol and sleep! On the floor though"</p><p> </p><p>“As if I’m going to sleep on the f-floor I’m not a dog” Yoohyeon stated, pushing Yubin away and wobbling to the bathroom, tripping over her own feet.<br/>
<br/>
Yubin looked down at her and simply shook her head, sitting back down on the bed with her notebook and her pen. She asked only one thing to Yoohyeon and it was to not come back drunk tonight and that's exactly what she did, so she didn't deserve to be picked up. The brunette tried to focus on her lyrics again and calm herself down. Writing and composing always helped her relax after a heavy day or when she was in a bad mood so she hoped that would work now as well. But a continuous loud sound coming out of the bathroom was distracting her.<br/>
<br/>
She put her notebook down on the nightside table and she stood up, walking to the bathroom. She walked in and found Yoohyeon who was trying to brush her teeth, keeping the toothbrush upside down, probably hurting her gums. </p><p> </p><p>“If you didn't actually need to sing for our tasks this week I wouldn’t care to stop you” the brunette stated, making sure Yoohyeon knew that as she took the toothbrush out of her hand and put it back in the girl’s bag, dragging her back to the bedroom. “Sleep”<br/>
<br/>
"I want to brush my teeth! I always do that before sleeping" Yoohyeon protested, trying to reach the bathroom again.</p><p> </p><p>"Unless you want your mouth to hurt badly, I suggest sleeping, Yoohyeon, now!" The younger girl raised her voice, not wanting to deal with her.</p><p> </p><p>"You're mean. You've always been mean" Yoohyeon mumbled, pushing Yubin away,  crawling on the bed and using almost all of it to lay down.</p><p> </p><p>Yubin sighed, pushing Yoohyeon's butt so she at least was on one side of the bed as Yoohyeon pulled all the sheets on top of her, leaving nothing for Yubin.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette changed into her pajamas in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and she walked back to the bed, grabbing a side of the sheets and pulling hard on them.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop bothering me, I need to sleep so I can function tomorrow" the older girl protested, using Yubin's earlier words to mock her.</p><p> </p><p>"I need half of the sheets and half of the bed! Stay on your side" Yubin stated, pushing Yoohyeon back to her side and putting a pillow between them. "That's your side and this is mine. Stay there and don't pull the sheets"</p><p> </p><p>The silver haired girl grumbled a bit, pushing the pillow to make her side bigger. She knew that she had cold feet in bed so she purposely put them against Yubin's skin to annoy her.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't!" The brunette gasped, quickly pulling away from Yoohyeon's touch. "Don't touch me, stay on your side and sleep! It's bad enough that you'll have a hangover tomorrow"</p><p> </p><p>"I am on my side and you are not letting me sleep" Yoohyeon scoffed, eyes closed and a drunk smile on her face, using her legs to search for Yubin's body again.</p><p> </p><p>"You are not on your side with your feet" the younger girl sighed, kicking Yoohyeon's legs away. "Sleep, please! I need to sleep as well because I have to be able to do something productive tomorrow"</p><p> </p><p>"Keep them warm or I won't sleep. It's just the reveal of the first music genre tomorrow together with its history so I don’t mind staying up" the drunk student threatened, finding herself really funny.</p><p> </p><p>Yubin rolled closer to the side of the bed, turning her back to Yoohyeon and hugging her pillow under her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I get cold easily… I won't get cold to warm your feet" she stated, closing her eyes and trying to relax. She needed to fall asleep fast so she wouldn't have to deal with Yoohyeon anymore… at least for tonight.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey~... Hey~... Hey!" Yoohyeon tried to get her attention, poking Yubin's back with a finger at every word.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Yubin snapped, turning towards Yoohyeon and glaring at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I need warmth" the drunk girl chuckled, pressing a finger on the younger student's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"If I warm your feet, will you shut up and close your eyes?" Yubin asked with a loud sigh, ready to do anything just to make this mess of a girl sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Feetsies warm, Yoohyeon sleep" the silver haired woman chuckled, sounding like the most childish and annoying drunk ever.</p><p> </p><p>Yubin nodded and stood up, grabbing a clean and fluffy towel from the bathroom. She pulled down the sheets from Yoohyeon and she wrapped her feet in the towel, pulling the sheets back up.</p><p> </p><p>"They'll be warm! Now close your eyes and sleep" Yubin pleaded, laying back down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>The five minutes after that went really well since Yoohyeon didn't touch nor call her again and Yubin let out a sigh of relief, making herself comfortable as a loud sound bothered her again. Snoring. Loud snoring.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling and asking herself what she did wrong to deserve this. She reached for Yoohyeon's shoulder and she tried to move her a little to make her stop snoring and it actually worked… for three minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god" she mumbled to herself, looking at the time and noticing it was already past the hour she normally went to sleep, thinking of things that could help her, one of them was trying to put on her headphones and hopefully block the sound.</p><p> </p><p>She did exactly that and she tried to find a comfortable position on the pillow. After a few tries she managed to find it and she let out a sigh of relief, glad that she could not hear Yoohyeon snore anymore.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes again, trying to fall asleep but as if Yoohyeon did it on purpose, the girl started snoring louder a few minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to be kidding me" Yubin mumbled, taking the pillow that was used as a divisor in the middle of the bed and putting it on Yoohyeon's face, trying to make the sound less strong.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette listened carefully, smiling when she didn't hear the snoring as the silver haired girl suddenly shot awake, throwing the pillow away and taking a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"What the-" Yubin gasped, turning towards the taller girl and widening her eyes. "What's wrong with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with me? Are you crazy?!" The older woman hissed. "You had a pillow on my face!"</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't even pressed! Drama queen" Yubin hissed as well. "Can you please shut up, stay still and fucking sleep in silence? I'm tired!"</p><p> </p><p>"I was sleeping! You woke me up!" </p><p> </p><p>"You were snoring so damn loud that I could hear you with these on!" Yubin protested, pointing at the headphones.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that I 'chose' to snore, miss Lee. I'll try not to do the thing we don't have control over next time I sleep" the older student scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Just… shut up and sleep" the brunette sighed, feeling really tired and frustrated. Yoohyeon decided to not answer anymore as she turned on her side, away from Yubin, taking a bit more of the sheets and closing her eyes while her drunk state helped her to fall asleep again pretty quickly. Something Yubin was jealous of right now.</p><p> </p><p>The younger girl kept rolling around in the bed for at least another hour and she was so pissed that Yoohyeon was peacefully sleeping after having kept her awake, that she wanted to wake her up just for that. She actually thought about it, but then she decided that a sleeping Yoohyeon was definitely better than an awake one.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing she saw appear on the clock was '3:17am' before she somehow finally managed to fall asleep, her only hope being they didn't need to get up early.</p><p> </p><p>She was still deep in sleep when someone knocked on the door and informed them that they had to be downstairs in 10 minutes. She opened her eyes really slowly hoping that it was just a dream, but it wasn't. She took her time to yawn and realize what was happening before taking a pillow and throwing it on Yoohyeon's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Get up, we need to be downstairs in 10. I slept through my alarm" the brunette said, yawning again and rubbing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, my head hurts and I'm tired" Yoohyeon mumbled, slowly sitting up in the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want to be late, fine by me" the younger student stated, grabbing some clothes and dashing into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon stayed silent and she stood up, quickly changing clothes and putting her shoes on. She sat back down on the bed and she sighed, dropping her head in her hands and rubbing it.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to not drink too much" Yubin yelled from the bathroom, finished changing and putting on her glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"I can handle myself. I don't need you or your advice" Yoohyeon hissed, as Yubin walked out of the bathroom and the taller girl couldn't help but stare at the glasses, raising an eyebrow but not saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>"I suggest you go brush your teeth without torturing your gums right now" the younger girl stated, knowing there was the chance Yoohyeon didn't even remember that.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Yoohyeon mumbled, standing up from the bed and walking to the bathroom, bumping her shoulder against Yubin's one on the way. </p><p> </p><p>"You are so immature, you know that?" The composer sighed, trying to fix her hair in the mirror and taking her bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really talking to me about who's immature?" Yoohyeon asked with a scoff. "You should win an award for that" she added, sounding really angry.</p><p> </p><p>"See you downstairs, I don't care if you're late!" The silver haired girl heard Yubin reply before she heard the sound of the door closing shut.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon just did what she had to do to look presentable and she was even able to put some basic make-up on before walking to the auditory, sitting down really far from Yubin. </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, you're supposed to be sitting with your partner and you are occupying our spot" a guy said who had approached Yubin, tapping her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you and your partner sit somewhere else? There are plenty of seats" the brunette replied, looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"We could but you're sitting here alone, without your partner so you should move"</p><p> </p><p>Yubin was too tired to even think about arguing. She stood up and she moved a little bit to the side, sitting down on an empty seat and hoping no one would bother her anymore. The brunette scanned the room, seeing Yoohyeon sitting way higher and gesturing for her to come over.</p><p> </p><p>The taller girl shook her head and signaled her to come over, just to piss her off.</p><p> </p><p>"Yoohyeon, I swear" Yubin mumbled, glaring at her.</p><p> </p><p>The silver haired girl stood up, knowing that she couldn't mess this up, no matter how much she hated Yubin. She walked to the brunette and she sat down beside her. </p><p> </p><p>"Next time either you move or I'm staying exactly where I am"</p><p> </p><p>"I was here first so you should adapt to me. Get up earlier if you want to make choices" the younger student whispered as a few professors walked on the stage.</p><p> </p><p>One of the professors explained how the convention was structured and what the genre was that they would study for this week. After an initial explanation he told them about the program of the day which consisted of a few lectures about the genre's history.</p><p> </p><p>After hours on hours of lectures about jazz music and famous practitioners, a lunch break and dinner, the students were finally allowed to freely fill in the rest of their evening.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon and Yubin walked back to their room in silence. They didn't spend the lunch break together and they didn't talk during the lectures at all. Both of them were really tired and Yubin was feeling really worried because she had no idea of how to work with someone like Yoohyeon.</p><p> </p><p>They still had 2 days before they actually needed to start working on a song but there was no way that they would be able to do that.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you compose something jazz?" Yoohyeon asked as she picked up her guitar and sat down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do my best. Can you sing in a jazzy style?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can try" the taller girl replied, playing a few chords on her guitar, trying to fit the genre and humming along. Yubin listened to Yoohyeon for a few minutes and she didn't really like what she heard. They clearly had a different view on what kind of jazz they wanted to bring already.</p><p> </p><p>They just decided to call it a day and they prepared for bed, feeling really exhausted. Both of them fell asleep right away, happy to catch some rest after a tiring day spent with someone they hated. </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the night Yubin felt Yoohyeon rolling around all of the sudden and she turned around, slowly opening her eyes and noticing that the older girl was sweaty and she looked like she was struggling with something.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't get sick on me, that's the last thing we need" Yubin sighed, shaking her head and putting a pillow between their heads, turning away from the older girl.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to fall asleep again when Yoohyeon whined in her sleep, she pushed away t0he pillow as soon as she felt it close to her and she started breathing faster, not waking up.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with you?" The brunette mumbled, hearing the girl make weird sounds behind her. "You better not be doing anything weird or I will kill you"</p><p> </p><p>The taller girl looked like she was slowly calming down, when she sat up on the bed, screaming and crying as she pushed herself against the headboard of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"What the-... what's wrong with you?!" Yubin asked, really startled by the loud noise.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon didn't reply to the younger girl, she widened her eyes and looked around, breathing heavily as she couldn't stop crying.</p><p> </p><p>"If you think it's funny to-..." the composer was saying, turning around and noticing her tears. "Why are you crying?" She asked in a softer voice.</p><p> </p><p>"T-That's none… O-Of your business" Yoohyeon whispered between the tears, instinctively hugging the pillow closer.</p><p> </p><p>"It is when you're screaming and sobbing in our room and our bed"</p><p> </p><p>"It was… a nightmare" Yoohyeon whispered, not looking at Yubin. "Go back to sleep. I won't… bother you anymore"</p><p> </p><p>"What was it about? Will you be okay?" Yubin asked, not wanting another sleepless night so she better try and fix this.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't sleep anymore, so I'll be okay" Yoohyeon stated, ignoring the first question.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to sleep. Just don't think about the nightma4re and close your eyes" the younger student suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"No shit, Sherlock" the older girl replied, wiping away the tears. "As I told you, I can handle myself. Sleep" she stated, trying her best not to snap against Yubin. 'Just don't think about the nightmare'... What a useful suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you want. If you don't want help..." Yubin sighed, turning around again. "You better be rested to pay attention tomorrow"</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon ignored her and walked to the window, sitting down on it with a blanket around her shoulders. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore tonight, so she did the only thing that was able to calm her down, even if just a little. She looked outside and she let her tears fall down as silently as she could.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette couldn't help but look over at her a few times, checking if she was alright. Whatever she dreamt about, it must've been serious because Yoohyeon sat at the window for quite a long time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(1) -=-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A few days after they were tasked to start writing, composing and recording a song in the genre of the week. Yubin had already prepared a few samples and knew Yoohyeon had already prepared a few things as well so they would try to fit them together.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have the lyrics as well?" Yoohyeon asked, picking her guitar up.</p><p> </p><p>"We're supposed to do those together but I have a demo"</p><p> </p><p>"Then let's hear the samples" the taller girl replied, looking at Yubin with an annoyed face.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you annoyed about now?" The brunette asked, plugging the usb into her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>"About having to write lyrics with you" Yoohyeon stated as she picked up a notebook and a pen.</p><p> </p><p>"This is a duo project. Did you really think you'd just have to sing the thing I wrote and that's it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Writing lyrics is not my problem. Writing them with you is" Yoohyeon hissed, lying. Lately writing lyrics was actually a huge problem for her. She would just pick up a piece of paper and a pen and stare at it for hours, days… without writing a single good word on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Believe me, I'd rather write them with someone else but since I'm stuck with you, we'll have to do" Yubin scoffed as she played one of the samples she had made, knowing that even if Yoohyeon thought it was good she wouldn't say it.</p><p> </p><p>The taller girl listened to the sample and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like it. It doesn't even sound like the genre we need" she stated.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you even paid attention this week? This has all core jazz elements" the younger student stated.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, meaning that you threw all the jazz elements in there, but it doesn't sound good" the silver haired girl said.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's hear what you have then, making your voice sound good will be really hard"</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon cleared her throat and she started to play the guitar, humming along with it, not having actual lyrics for it yet.</p><p> </p><p>Yubin listened to it for a bit, laughing after a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously? And you had the guts to call my sample bad? Your rhythm is inconsistent and your tone of voice doesn't fit at all" she scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so bad at this" Yoohyeon hissed, feeling offended by Yubin comments. "So what do we do? Yours sounds terrible and you say mine is bad. We have nothing"</p><p> </p><p>"What we do," Yubin stated, taking out a notepad and sitting on the bed. "Is write some lyrics first and decide the meaning of our song"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine" Yoohyeon stated, looking at the smaller girl. "What do we write about?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking about something happy? A love themed song?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me and you, writing a love song together when we hate each other?" Yoohyeon laughed. "We are so going to fail"</p><p> </p><p>"Does that really matter? It's a song and a common theme for jazz songs" the brunette argued.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not the problem. We have to write love words together when we can't stand each other. Our song will sound like a joke" Yoohyeon stated, shaking her head. "But sure, let's try"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want to write about then? Let's hear it, miss genius" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine with the love theme. What kind of love? Happy and young?" She asked, taking notes. </p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking more focussed on the confession part" Yubin replied.</p><p> </p><p>"A jazz song about a confession?" The silver haired girl asked with a sigh. "Who confesses to whom? And why? Is it an impossible love or will it work?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to only ask questions and not suggest things?" The composer shook her head. "I thought that we could maybe make it about a girl who didn't have the courage to confess normally, so she put it in a song"</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't like my suggestions anyway" the taller girl simply stated. "But I don't like the idea. I wouldn't use a jazz song to confess to someone. You said you wanted a happy song"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's hear your suggestions then. Come on" Yubin challenged, pretty sure that Yoohyeon just didn't have any.</p><p> </p><p>"I would do something like a trip. An already established couple who goes for a funny trip" </p><p> </p><p>"That's... the opposite from what I said" the younger student sighed, not really knowing how they would do this.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon sighed as well and shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Look… it's late. Let's just go to bed and we will think about this tomorrow" the silver haired girl suggested, even though she knew tomorrow it would be just the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, let's just sleep on it and in the morning we can try a few things out" the younger girl agreed, taking her pajamas and going to the bathroom to change. She knew this convention was going to be bad with Yoohyeon but she knew they had to make it work if they didn't want to fail their year.</p><p> </p><p>When Yubin was done in the bathroom, Yoohyeon walked in, changing as well and brushing her teeth. She walked back to bed and she put a pillow between her and Yubin, turning her back to her and sighing, not saying anything more.</p><p> </p><p>For the first night of the week, Yoohyeon didn't snore so both girls were able to fall asleep quite easily, not bothering to talk. The quicker they fell asleep, the less time they had to spend together. They had slept for around an hour when Yoohyeon screamed, just like the first night, waking Yubin up as well.</p><p> </p><p>"What… again?" Yubin mumbled, sitting up on the bed and turning towards Yoohyeon.</p><p> </p><p>"It was... just a nightmare... go to sleep" the silver haired girl breathed heavily again, clearly sweating a lot.</p><p> </p><p>"Again? Do you have them all the time?"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you that it isn't your business last time and I will say the same now" the taller of the two argued, getting out of bed, gasping at the cold touch of the floor and sitting down at the window again, staring at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette didn't argue with that. She laid down on the bed again and she turned to the side, looking at Yoohyeon. She probably would stay up all night just like after the other nightmare she had.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(2) -=-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Weeks after, Yubin was used to that view. Yoohyeon sitting down at the window after a bad nightmare. It happened literally every night… sometimes she woke up screaming, other nights she just gasped loudly and panted, quickly sitting up and walking to the window. It didn't matter which of the two options it was, Yubin woke up anyway. She didn't know why, but it was like she was sleeping knowing that something would happen, and for that reason her sleep was really light. </p><p> </p><p>They had barely passed two out of the four 'exams' and that meant that they failed the other two… and that was the other reason why Yubin couldn't sleep well at all. Their last week at the convention just started and they had to pass this last exam or they would fail the class.</p><p> </p><p>The problem they had the last few weeks was that the genres were far out of the comfort zone of one the two, causing problems in the execution since it never sounded like one song, but two songs fit together. The critique for all their 'exams' was that the composing and the singing just didn't fit together. And of course, the relationship between Yubin and Yoohyeon didn't change at all either.</p><p> </p><p>The first day of the last week was gone and they had to work on the electronic genre. It was something they both liked so maybe this time they would be able to work together. They didn't have to be friends, they just needed to make a good song. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the lectures were over they went to their room and tried to work on something and for probably the first time they agreed on a few things, just on the organization.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's both just put our differences aside for a bit and actually just make a good song alright? This is a genre we both like and we have to get a good grade" Yubin sighed, looking at the reports of the last weeks on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>"As I told you I can't fail this class or I will lose my scholarship and without that? Goodbye college" Yoohyeon said, shaking her head. "I need to pass"</p><p> </p><p>"I need to pass as well. I want to start working as soon as possible and doing this year again would not help with that plan" the composer stated. "So let's just work together from the beginning this time instead of throwing our separate things together"</p><p> </p><p>"I agree with that" the taller woman replied, nodding her head. "Electronic genre… we could do something sweet and fresh"</p><p> </p><p>"I agree with that. We shouldn't go for something hard! I like those softer, light and sweet kind of electronic songs" Yubin agreed, actually surprised they didn't differ on something for once.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanted to do a love song in the first week and I disagreed on that so… maybe we could do that now" Yoohyeon suggested. "How about we talk about love… through the 4 seasons?"</p><p> </p><p>"Love through 4 seasons... I like it" Yubin smiled, nodding her head, actually impressed by the idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Yoohyeon mumbled, totally not expecting Yubin to agree with her on that.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it leans close to how I write my own songs. Through memories and past experiences"</p><p> </p><p>"I do the same… I used to do the same" she corrected herself, looking down at her notebook. "Anyway… any idea for the base?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think it would be really cool to use some vocal distortion in the chorus and I'm sure we can find a way to work your guitar in the song as well" the brunette said, taking her laptop and her MIDI launchpad.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, give me what you got" Yoohyeon said, kind of curious about all the things Yubin put on the desk. "Is that the thing where you press the squares and you can add all the sounds?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yup, watch" Yubin smiled, tapping on the squares to make a string of sounds, saving it and then adding subsounds and bass to it.</p><p> </p><p>"That's cool" Yoohyeon said with a little smile. "Can I try?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can try, succeed is another thing" the brunette chuckled, surprised that for once she didn't really hate Yoohyeon and they had a normal talk.</p><p> </p><p>The silver haired girl started tapping the different squares, hearing all the sounds and enjoying herself. She tried to save a few sounds and adding some of them after and the result was a complete disaster.</p><p> </p><p>"That looks easier than it actually is" she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"It's something you really have to practice on. There are a lot of different modes as well" the younger girl explained, tapping a button and showing that she could put it on drums, guitar, high pitched sounds and a lot of other combos.</p><p> </p><p>"What? All of that just with this little pad?" Yoohyeon gasped, pressing a few more buttons.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup, it's pretty amazing once you know how to use it" the brunette said, pointing at Yoohyeon's guitar. </p><p> </p><p>The taller girl picked up the guitar and looked at Yubin.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you need me to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Try playing this on your guitar" the composer said, pressing a combo of buttons on her pad.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon nodded, listening to what Yubin did and playing the exact same melody with her guitar.</p><p> </p><p>"Like this?" She asked with a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes... now let me try something" the latter mumbled to herself, setting the pad in a different mode and trying a few things out until she had what she wanted. High pitched sounds that reverberated in the background, setting a sweet and fresh mood.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon joined her with the guitar, playing the same melody Yubin told her to play and she started humming along.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay great! Now we have our mood setting and a part that we could use in the pre chorus or chorus" the composer cheered, saving the melody on her laptop. "Let's write the lyrics around this now and then try to fit them to the melody of the song"</p><p> </p><p>"Should we work on the lyrics tomorrow? With a fresh mind?" Yoohyeon asked with a little smile, followed by a yawn. She honestly had no idea of how she was managing to still be awake at 11 pm because she wasn't sleeping at all during the night.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine by me" Yubin sighed, a bit annoyed because they literally just started not too long ago and she had to move everything off of the bed again.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon nodded and helped Yubin move all the things off of the bed, not saying anything. She knew the younger girl was probably angry at her because they worked probably just an hour, but she couldn't keep her eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow 9am we wake up and start working, okay?" The brunette asked, locking eyes with Yoohyeon after they put everything in place.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it's fine by me" the taller girl replied, walking in the bathroom to wash herself and change her clothes, walking out of there shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you have a title in mind for the song?" Yubin asked, taking her pajamas and walking in the bathroom, leaving the door open so she could hear the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm… not really. I was thinking about something with the number 4, you know, for the seasons"</p><p> </p><p>"4... 4 seasons? 4 moods? 4 love? 4 memories?" The younger student started thinking aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"I like the last one but… what about '4 memory'... It could also sound like 'for memory', like they want to keep that song as a memory of their love through the seasons?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's... pretty smart" the composer admitted, honestly not having expected Yoohyeon to come up with something like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Then we can keep that in mind and we can see if it fits our lyrics tomorrow" Yoohyeon said with a little smile, laying down on the bed and resting her head on the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup, let's do that" the latter said, walking out of the bathroom and putting the pillow between them like every night before laying down.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright… goodnight then” Yoohyeon said, and those words left a weird taste in her mouth because she had never said something like that to Yubin and she regretted it right away. She had to be polite so that they could work together but as soon as the work was over, that was it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, see you tomorrow" the brunette replied, turning her back to Yoohyeon and closing her eyes, wanting to fall asleep, knowing she would probably be woken up in the middle of the night again.</p><p> </p><p>Exactly like she expected, she was woken up by Yoohyeon squirming and whining in the bed, in the middle of the night. The girl didn’t wake up screaming yet, but she still was making it impossible for Yubin to keep sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you finally going to tell me what's going on with you?" She asked, turning the light on and sitting up. "If this is some sick joke, it's really not funny"</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon of course couldn’t hear Yubin because she was still sleeping. She kept whining and trying to push away the pillow beside her as she was sweating a lot, looking really scared.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Yoohyeon, wake up" Yubin repeated with a sigh, shaking her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The silver haired girl didn’t wake up, but she reached for Yubin’s hand when she felt it on her shoulder and she grabbed it harshly, as if her life depended on it, pulling the smaller girl closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up! It's just a nightmare... again" Yubin sighed, getting a little worried as she reached for a bottle of water. Was it healthy to have nightmares this frequently?</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon started whining a little louder as Yubin noticed the girl was crying in her sleep and this got her even more worried. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry but you need to wake up" the composer whispered, opening the bottle of water and pouring a little bit on her head.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she did, Yoohyeon sat up on the bed with widened eyes, panting loudly. </p><p> </p><p>“W-What-…” she mumbled, looking around and feeling the drops of water streaming down her temples.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally... you were having a nightmare, again and I asked if you were finally going to tell me what it was all about. You've been keeping me up every day"</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t… mean to” Yoohyeon whispered, still breathing heavily as she shook her head, not wanting to explain to Yubin what was going on. “I’ll find a solution… Go back to sleep”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so" the latter stated, taking the pillow from between them and wiping the sweat and water off of Yoohyeon's forehead. "If this is a joke, I'm going to be really mad"</p><p> </p><p>“Does this look like a joke to you, Yubin?” Yoohyeon hissed, clearly annoyed by those words. “Would I be like this just to piss you off?” she asked, taking off her drenched shirt and showing how sweaty she was.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't assume it was! It was a question! I'm just asking for an explanation. How do you manage to have nightmares every night" Yubin countered, ignoring the fact Yoohyeon was shirtless right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, it just happens” the silver haired girl replied, dropping her back on the bed and covering her face with her hands. “I’m fucking tired. I can’t sleep and I can’t focus the day after, I can’t manage to go past 10pm because I’m drained and it’s the same every day”</p><p> </p><p>"What are they about?"</p><p> </p><p>“It’s never the same and I don’t want to talk about them. They’re scary and creepy and I can’t go back to sleep after one of those… I feel like I can’t close my eyes anymore or it will come back” Yoohyeon stated, standing up and wiping her sweat away.</p><p> </p><p>"If you keep them to yourself it won't help you either... Do you have an idea when they started?" Yubin asked, giving her pillow to Yoohyeon because the older girl's one was wet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always had them… now they’re just worse” the taller girl stated. “My parents always put me under a lot of stress. No matter what I do, it’s never enough. I’m never good enough” Yoohyeon whispered, taking a new shirt from her dresser.</p><p> </p><p>"I know how it is... parents can be pressuring, mine were like that as well" Yubin said, kind of surprised by the fact that Yoohyeon was in the same situation as her. She always looked so carefree.</p><p> </p><p>“Pressuring is an understatement. Mine just don’t like the path I chose for myself… So they’re trying to sabotage me in college. They’re not giving me any money, they don’t support what I do and they’re constantly telling me that no matter what I do, I’ll never be good enough in the music field, because I don’t have what it takes: depth” Yoohyeon stated, not knowing why she was saying all of this to Yubin, because the girl thought the same thing as her parents.</p><p> </p><p>Yubin widened her eyes a little bit, realizing that she did exactly the same thing. Maybe that was the reason why she hated her? It was her first impression about Yoohyeon though...</p><p> </p><p>“Nice, I’m glad to see you chose not to say anything about that this time” the taller girl said, putting on her new shirt. “You can go back to bed, I won’t wake you up again, I’ll be on the window”</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you hate me?" Yubin just dared to ask all of the sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Yubin” </p><p> </p><p>"I see... but I'm not your mom or dad"</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not. You’re just another random person who decided to spread rumors without knowing anything about me” Yoohyeon hissed. </p><p> </p><p>"I never spread rumors, Yoohyeon. That was just my first opinion" the composer clarified.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just drop this” the silver haired woman whispered, shaking her head. She definitely didn’t want to give Yubin the full explanation of what happened when she heard Yubin’s opinion the first time. “Sleep” she added, reaching for a blanket with her hands that just couldn’t stop trembling because of the nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>"If it helps, maybe I was wrong to stick to my first opinion all this time. I judged based on one event and never did the effort to get to know you better" Yubin admitted, not wanting to let this go.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. You’re not the cause of my nightmare” the silver haired girl stated, not trusting Yubin’s words. “They used to get better with my brother. He held me until I fell back asleep again. But since he left home, I’m used to have at least one a night”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I noticed that" Yubin sighed, not really knowing what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask if they can arrange things differently for the last 5 or 6 days. Maybe they can put me in another room so at least you could catch some sleep” Yoohyeon stated, walking to the window and sitting down, turning her back to Yubin.</p><p> </p><p>"No, that's not how it works, Yoohyeon. They put us in duos so we will finish as a duo" Yubin sighed. "We don't have time to arrange things”.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’ll have to stick with me and my nightmares” the taller girl stated, wiping away a few tears, feeling really tired. She just wanted to be able to sleep peacefully for a few hours because she felt like she was going insane.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just try to sleep, okay? Do you think you are able to do that?" The brunette asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t close my eyes without my brother holding me” Yoohyeon whispered, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't really bring your brother here now, right? Just... try to imagine he's here"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah because I’ve never tried that” Yoohyeon scoffed, walking back to the bed and laying down on it, just to make the younger girl shut up. The brunette looked at the taller girl, seeing how she was fighting back the tears. It really did seem like it impacted her a lot and she felt sorry for her. Maybe Yoohyeon wasn't that shallow than she thought but... now was not the moment to get into that.</p><p> </p><p>The taller girl closed her eyes, hating to be this close to Yubin but since her pillow was wet, they had to use Yubin’s one. She was so tired that she fell asleep almost right away, but of course it didn’t last long, because she started whining again, rolling uncomfortably and bumping into Yubin.</p><p> </p><p>The latter was also asleep but of course Yoohyeon woke her up again. She really needed her sleep for tomorrow since they couldn't fail this last 'exam' so she decided to just hug the silver haired girl, hoping that she wouldn't wake up and trying to not think what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon kept squirming for a few seconds but as soon as she adjusted herself in the embrace, she calmed down. She slowly opened her eyes, not understanding what was going on and when she realized what was happening she wanted to push Yubin away but she fought that urge. If it could help to catch some sleep… she would accept that.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls fell asleep like that, not saying anything to each and Yubin hoped that Yoohyeon didn't know she did this intentionally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(3) -=-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The morning after Yoohyeon woke up feeling rested enough and that wasn’t a normal thing for her. She was so used to staying up all night after a nightmare that this felt weird. She moved a little and she suddenly understood why it felt weird… She was still into Yubin’s arms and their legs were entangled together.</p><p> </p><p>The silver haired girl softly tried to pull away but for some reason they were more constricted than she thought and there was no way she could get out without waking Yubin up.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and decided to go with the only option that would save her reputation. There was no way she would admit that she felt Yubin hug her and that she was okay with it.</p><p> </p><p>“What the-… What are you doing?” the taller girl fake-gasped, tapping Yubin’s shoulder harshly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch! Can’t you wake me up like a normal person? What time is it?!” Yubin raised her voice as well.<br/>
<br/>
“Time is not the problem. Why are you all over me?” Yoohyeon asked, glaring at the smaller girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I all over you?” Yubin also acted, detaching herself from Yoohyeon. “You crawled over to me in your sleep!”<br/>
<br/>
“What? Your arms were around me! You pulled me closer” Yoohyeon protested, shaking her head but not wanting to say that she was awake so she knew Yubin did that.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever makes you sleep at night” Yubin sighed, unintentionally making a joke with that statement as it was also the truth.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s just have some breakfast… and let’s get back to work” Yoohyeon sighed, not wanting to admit that not only she was able to sleep… but she slept really well.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t we order one of those breakfast baskets yesterday?” Yubin asked, looking at her watch, seeing that if they did they only needed to wait 5 more minutes for those to arrive.<br/>
<br/>
“Right… I forgot” the taller girl admitted, not finding the strength to sit up on the bed. The girls didn’t really say anything after that, both patiently waiting until the basket they ordered arrived and when it did they both took what they wanted to eat, each sitting on their side of the bed in silence.<br/>
<br/>
“What do we do today? Lyrics all day?” the silver haired girl asked, finishing her breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“The lyrics and maybe some vocal practice?” Yubin responded, taking a sip from the orange juice they delivered.<br/>
<br/>
“That sounds good” the older girl agreed and after that they stayed silent again. Being in the same small room with someone and not knowing what to say whenever this person is around is just the worst feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“So, shall we start then? We can start with the vocal practice but don’t laugh at me when I mess some notes up” Yubin suggested, breaking the awkward silence and getting the stuff off of the bed, taking out her phone and a portable speaker.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t pretend you’re not good at singing… I heard you before” Yoohyeon stated, remembering that day.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t meant to hear me and it’s been a while” Yubin protested, searching for a song on her phone. “Take your guitar”<br/>
<br/>
Yoohyeon did what Yubin asked and took her guitar, sitting back down on the bed and playing the melody they created the day before, singing some random lyrics on it just to warm up her voice a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you play this song on the guitar?” Yubin asked, pointing at her phone. “ ‘Complicated’ by Avril Lavigne”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, it’s one of my favourite songs” the taller girl replied, nodding her head and starting to play it on her guitar.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I can maybe accompany you with my pad for the drums...” Yubin said, not too sure about that statement, reaching for her MIDI pad and her laptop again.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not necessary. Harmonize with me” Yoohyeon stated, looking at Yubin. “We don’t need the MIDI pad to warm our voices up”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that good but here we go” Yubin sighed, trying to harmonize with the older girl who was of course way better at singing than her.<br/>
<br/>
"A little bit lower" Yoohyeon instructed. "A deep voice sounds good with mine, you don't have to go higher" </p><p> </p><p>The brunette nodded and went lower with her voice which was more natural for her anyway, following the melody and trying to stay in tune which was a little hard sometimes.<br/>
<br/>
They kept singing to warm their voices up and Yoohyeon really liked how their voices sounded together. Yubin needed a little bit of practice because she wasn't an actual singer but she wasn't bad at all. When the session ended, the younger student quickly took a sip out of water and handed it to Yoohyeon afterwards.<br/>
<br/>
“Can we try singing the song I found now with you on the guitar?”<br/>
<br/>
"Of course" Yoohyeon nodded, taking a sip of water as well. "What song?"</p><p> </p><p>“This one” Yubin smiled, pointing at a song on her phone that had both rap and actual singing in it. “Rapping is one of my side interests”<br/>
<br/>
Yoohyeon knew the song but she never played it on the guitar so she had to try the chords a couple of times but then she nodded her head, actually pretty curious to hear Yubin rap.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's try" the taller girl nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Yubin started the song, having chosen the lyric video of it so they could sing along and when it came to the rap part, Yoohyeon went silent as Yubin took the lead, flawlessly completing it with a certain kind of badass attitude.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yoohyeon kept her eyes on the younger girl, missing a couple of chords because she was focused on Yubin's rap and she cursed herself, hoping that the other girl didn't notice. When the song ended, Yubin chuckled, letting herself fall down on the bed.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh god, it’s been so long since I rapped as well, that sucked”<br/>
<br/>
"That was perfect" Yoohyeon admitted. "Let's put a rap part in our song" she said all of the sudden, locking eyes with Yubin.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious? Do you really want to risk it?”<br/>
<br/>
"Yes… we've been playing safe until now and it didn't work out. Every single song we presented for the evaluation sucked because there was no personality in it… not mine and not yours" Yoohyeon explained. "Let's put both our personalities in this one"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... you’re right, we have to risk things now... if we don’t want our overall score to be a failure we need at least an 16/20” Yubin sighed, scratching her nape. “Shall we get started on the lyrics then and try some things out?”<br/>
<br/>
"We can't afford a 16/20. It would be enough to get through the evaluation but… we did some terrible performances before. We need to ace this, we need to show we can do it… That's why 20/20 will be our goal, okay?" Yoohyeon said, locking eyes with Yubin.</p><p> </p><p>“We will of course aim for the highest but you know that it’s almost impossible to create a ‘perfect’ song” the composer argued, taking out her notepad and two pens, handing one of them to Yoohyeon. “Let’s brainstorm”<br/>
<br/>
Yoohyeon nodded, taking the pen in her hands and looking at the blank page. They both stayed silent for a few minutes until Yoohyeon spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever been in love?" She asked, all of the sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? I don’t think so, what about you?” the brunette asked as she wrote the words ‘Spring’, ‘Summer’, ‘Autumn’ and ‘Winter’ on the four corners of the page.<br/>
<br/>
"No… I wouldn't call it love. It was more like a crush and it was a really short one" Yoohyeon admitted, nervously playing with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I see, I’ve just not been busy with that stuff yet I guess. Is that weird?”<br/>
<br/>
"A little?" Yoohyeon admitted. "You mean you never had a relationship?"</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t call a boyfriend when I was 6 a relationship then I will have to say no” Yubin chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
Yoohyeon chuckled a little as well, shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>"I've had relationships but I don't think I've ever been in love" the taller girl explained, shaking her head. "And I think the strongest thing I've felt… wasn't even in a relationship" she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you mean?” the composer asked, sounding quite interested. Of course she didn’t care about Yoohyeon, they were just brainstorming and this conversation started. Well... that was what she convinced herself of.<br/>
<br/>
"You know when… you see someone doing something and it just hits you?" Yoohyeon said, knowing that she wasn't making sense at all. She took a deep breath and she started again. "I've seen a person in college, they were alone in a room preparing a performance or something. They were trying their own lyrics and they looked so focused, so into it and the lyrics they wrote just… spoke to me. Spoke to my heart. I felt something really really strong… I stayed there for a couple of hours, missing my classes, just to listen to them"</p><p> </p><p>“That’s... wow. You must’ve been really intrigued by that person then” Yubin commented, pretty surprised by Yoohyeon’s dedication to stay there and listen. Maybe this was what she had done wrong the whole time. She labeled Yoohyeon as ‘shallow’ but she never really talked with the girl because for some reason, while talking with her now, she didn’t seem shallow at all.<br/>
<br/>
"It was like that person could understand me more than my partner at the time. Those lyrics made me feel less alone, every word they sang I would think 'I've felt exactly like that too', but I couldn't put my feelings into words, I didn't have that ability" Yoohyeon admitted with a sigh. "I developed a crush out of nowhere… but of course it didn't end well" she added with a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever talk with that person?” Yubin asked, biting on the end of the pen, a bad habit she picked up when she had a pen in her hands but wasn’t writing with it.<br/>
<br/>
"I tried to… three times... but I chickened out the first two and in the third this person just revealed to be really different from how I thought they were" the silver haired girl whispered. "And it confused me a lot. How could someone so good in understanding feelings and words … be such a superficial person?"</p><p> </p><p>Yubin noticed the way that Yoohyeon was looking at her while telling the story and she had a feeling that she somehow knew this person she was talking about but she didn’t want to read too far into it.<br/>
<br/>
“So... You asked that question to get inspiration for this right?” she changed topic.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, but it looks like we're both useless in the love topic" Yoohyeon said, scratching her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it! Let’s just start thinking what feeling fits all of these seasons” Yubin said as both girls started writing down all kinds of random things they associated with the seasons and after a good hour of work, someone knocked on their door.<br/>
<br/>
"Did you order something for lunch?" Yoohyeon asked, confused, as she stood up and walked to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, miss Kim. We just wanted to inform you that after lunch we have planned a surprise for all the duo's. You’ve all been away from home for quite a long time so we set up a visit of your parents. Sadly miss Lee’s parents weren’t able to come. They will be waiting for you in the meeting room at 2pm” one of the professors explained. “Good luck with your song”<br/>
<br/>
Yoohyeon stayed silent for a few seconds, in a total state of shock, not even replying to the man before he left. She walked back in and closed the door behind her. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going" she mumbled, shaking her head. "I'm definitely not going, I'm going out" she stated as she started putting on her jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, you’re so not going out right now, we have a lot of work to do, Yoohyeon” Yubin stated, sounding surprised and upset.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not meeting my parents, Yubin… definitely not after we failed two evaluations out of four" Yoohyeon stated, picking her backpack up and walking to the door.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll be there with you, they said that the duos need to be there so that means you and me. Normally it would be your parents and mine together but... mine probably have better things to do than show interest in their daughter”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I wish mine had better things to do" Yoohyeon admitted, shaking her head and opening the door. "Come to the bar with me, let's not show up to the meeting"</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that would help our grade... 1) We need to work so the bar won’t help with that and 2) The professors went through the effort to set this up so if we ignore it... they will probably be more strict for us” Yubin sighed.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, let's make a deal then. I'll stay here and we will have this damn meeting with them… when they're gone we will work but after it you are taking me to the bar. I will need a drink or two" Yoohyeon stated, closing the door. The brunette knew that she probably shouldn’t agree with it but on the other side she also knew that the silver haired girl would just leave if she didn’t agree so she nodded her head and patted the space on the bed next to her.<br/>
<br/>
"We have a deal then" the silver haired girl sighed, walking to the bed and sitting down next to Yubin, giving her a little smile as they went back to their work… the lyrics of the song were slowly taking form.</p><p><br/>
<strong>(4) -=-</strong><br/>
<br/>
After their lunch, Yubin and Yoohyeon headed to the meeting room like the professor had said. Yubin had joined Yoohyeon there like promised and as soon as they opened the door, Yoohyeon locked eyes with her parents who were sitting at the table, both looking quite serious and scary.<br/>
<br/>
The two girls walked to them and sat down at the table as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi mom, dad" Yoohyeon said, looking at both of them as she involuntarily moved her chair closer to Yubin's.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss and mister Kim” Yubin also said, bowing her head a little. “I’m Lee Yubin, your daughter’s partner for this project”<br/>
<br/>
Both looked at Yubin and greeted her, turning right back to Yoohyeon. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope this experience helped you understand this is not your career, Yoohyeon" her mother said. "We saw the ranking on the board, you failed twice"</p><p> </p><p>“We just haven’t come across our genre yet. Jazz, reggae and country are not exactly my fields of interest” Yoohyeon responded in a polite way.<br/>
<br/>
"A good singer would be able to do any genre" her father said, shaking his head. "The most important thing for a singer is being able to communicate an emotion by singing… you know that's not your field, darling"</p><p> </p><p>“Really, dad? Have you seen me sing in the last few months? I don’t think so. This week is electronical and you will see that we will smash this song” Yoohyeon protested, feeling her stress levels rise again.<br/>
<br/>
"It doesn't matter the genre… you've never been able to communicate feelings and emotions. Your singing teacher always said that to you and us both" her mother stated, shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe she just wasn’t the right teacher for Yoohyeon then. This year we have much better ones, right Yoohyeon?” Yubin said, interrupting their talk.<br/>
<br/>
"We do" Yoohyeon whispered, turning towards Yubin, not believing that she was actually helping. "We have better teachers and I've learnt how to… explore what I feel so I'm confident I'll be able to communicate that with my voice"</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been confident before, that didn’t keep you from flopping at that talent show” Yoohyeon’s mother stated. “Or do you need to watch that video again?”<br/>
<br/>
"I… I already told you what happened" Yoohyeon whispered, fighting back the tears because she hated to talk about that. "I had a really bad day at school, I was confident but then something happened and I just… I started thinking you two were right and I messed up"</p><p> </p><p>“We are right, sweetie. You should just bury your singing dream. You’re not made for the stage” her father tried to convince her. “How many times do you need to bonk your head against the wall to grasp that?”<br/>
<br/>
"I actually think she was born to be on stage" Yubin intervened, hating to see how they were trying to bring Yoohyeon down. "She has an amazing voice and as she told you she's working on her feelings and she will be able to show them. She just needs time, but she already has what it takes"</p><p> </p><p>“Well we will talk about that again when she fails this last task and loses her scholarship. She is pretty much forced to bury her singing dreams at that point” the mother said with a toxic smile.<br/>
<br/>
"We won't fail this task. We already have a base, a topic and we're working on the lyrics… and for once we're on the same page" the brunette stated, looking at Yoohyeon. "We'll ace this evaluation"</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s a good thing we got invited to come look then. We will film the performance and probably add it to the fail highlight video we made of you...” the father sighed, looking at his phone.<br/>
<br/>
"You are supposed to encourage her!" Yubin snapped, now understanding what Yoohyeon meant when she said that her parents were horrible. "You had a video collection of her fails? How… Y-You are her parents!"</p><p> </p><p>“We are trying to protect our daughter by showing her how hurt she got. She is going on a road she isn’t meant to take and she doesn’t realize that!” the mother stated.<br/>
<br/>
"You can't know what her road is, she does" the brunette replied, shaking her head. "And I'm pretty sure you're hurting her more than the actual fails"</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you to talk about the way we support our daughter? This is something between the both of us and Yoohyeon”<br/>
<br/>
"Support your daughter?" Yubin scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "I'm the one who got paired with her and if you take her down like that right now, she will fail the evaluation and if she does, I will fail as well… so this might be something between the two of you but it involves me too" Yubin hissed, even though that wasn't the reason why she felt so angry right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yubin... you don’t need to-” Yoohyeon wanted to say when the younger girl cut her off.<br/>
<br/>
“I do need to, Yoohyeon, because if this is the reason why you have no confidence in yourself and those nightmares then your parents are seriously doing something wrong”<br/>
<br/>
"Nightmares?" Yoohyeon's mother asked. "You still have those? Are you still crawling in people's beds to make it better or did you learn to handle them like an adult?"</p><p> </p><p>The silver haired girl just wanted to disappear into a hole in the floor right now, really hoping that Yubin wouldn’t bring this point up in front of her parents.<br/>
<br/>
"I can handle them" she whispered, fighting back the tears. "I don't need anyone"</p><p> </p><p>“I think that we should end this talk here, Yoohyeon” Yubin said, not wanting the girl to be with her parents for a second longer. She had told her they pressured her but this, this was just insane.<br/>
<br/>
"I think you should leave" Yoohyeon's mother stated, looking at Yubin. "Don't you have parents to talk to? We wanted to see our daughter"</p><p> </p><p>“My parents would’ve been here in the same room but they are out of town” the brunette responded, staying calm this time and looking at the older student.<br/>
<br/>
"We have work to do. We need to work on our lyrics so we will be in our room" Yoohyeon stated, standing up. "Thank you for coming"</p><p> </p><p>“Yoohyeon, if you fail you have one last chance to come home and let us help you. If you decide to keep going, I think you should go search for a place of your own” her father threatened, not doing an effort to keep her seated.<br/>
<br/>
"How could I afford a place of my own? I need you to at least let me find a job first" Yoohyeon whispered, really not knowing what to do if she failed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not our problem, sweetie” her mother added as Yubin practically dragged her out of there, closing the door.<br/>
<br/>
“If I knew your parents were like that, I would’ve let you go to the bar this morning” the composer stated, feeling angry.<br/>
<br/>
"That's why I laughed when you said that parents can be pressuring" Yoohyeon said, wiping away a few tears from her eyes. "Mine are… like that" she added, pointing at the door behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m truly sorry for you... You know what, I’ll take you to that bar now and we will try to work on our lyrics tonight, before going to bed. How does that sound?”<br/>
<br/>
"That sounds great" Yoohyeon replied, nodding her head. "You stood up for me" she added in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t just sit there and listen. No one should treat their kid like that. They were actively trying to put you down” Yubin said, shaking her head. “Please don’t believe what they said, you have a beautiful voice".<br/>
<br/>
"My voice is not the problem… I can't let go while I sing. I'm not able to communicate feelings or emotions and I'm aware of that" Yoohyeon admitted as they walked to the bar. "I feel like I'm scared to let go"</p><p> </p><p>Yubin thought about that for a moment. The last time she heard Yoohyeon sing in the room she did it just fine but on stage, that feeling just disappeared and there had to be a reason for that.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why? What are you scared off?”<br/>
<br/>
"Of people not seeing me for what I am" the taller girl whispered. "That audition they talked about… it broke me. Or well, not actually the audition, but what happened before that, that made me fail the audition"</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you could tell me what happened before that? It would help me understand what’s holding you back” Yubin smiled.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you remember that person I talked to you about? The one I was crushing on?" Yoohyeon asked as they walked into the bar and took a seat. "It turned out they thought the same thing as my parents and many other people and that day I had finally gathered the courage to go talk to this person, to show her the lyrics I wrote for the talent show and to ask them advice about something but… it didn't go well. So that afternoon I messed everything up at the audition"</p><p> </p><p>“That’s really not nice of that per-...” Yubin was saying when she realized that sounded exactly like something she went through a few months ago. “It... it was me, wasn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
"I was so proud of what I wrote and I really wanted to show it to you because I had heard your lyrics before and I just thought we would click, instantly" Yoohyeon admitted, not looking at Yubin. "But when I arrived you were talking to someone about how shallow I was, how I spent my days making small talks with people and… you didn't even know me, we barely exchanged a few words" </p><p> </p><p>“I’m... I’m really sorry about that, Yoohyeon” Yubin whispered, feeling an ache in her heart to see how much she had hurt Yoohyeon, mostly because these last few days had proved that her impression of the taller girl was completely wrong. “But I... I was wrong”<br/>
<br/>
"I hated you a lot, you know? Mostly after that audition" Yoohyeon admitted, looking down at her fingers. "I just… shut down completely. I thought that it was true, I couldn't reach people with what I was and what I felt. I couldn't write anymore"</p><p> </p><p>“I... I wish I could revert time right now, is there... is there anything I can do to at least make up for it a bit?”<br/>
<br/>
"You're doing it… slowly" the silver haired girl admitted. "You told me you were wrong and you hugged me to sleep last night"</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t hug you t-...” Yubin wanted to counter but the look on Yoohyeon’s face told her she knew. “I did”<br/>
<br/>
"I know you did… I woke up when you did, but I really needed to sleep and you were actually calming me down a little" Yoohyeon whispered as the waiter came to take their orders. "I'll have a beer" she said, turning towards Yubin to see what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go with a red wine, please” the brunette responded with a smile as she turned back to Yoohyeon who raised an eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
"I was sure you were going to go with something not alcoholic" Yoohyeon said, scratching her nape.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? I can drink too, I just don’t do it a lot”<br/>
<br/>
"Red wine? You're fancy" the silver haired girl teased.</p><p> </p><p>“I know my drinks” the brunette chuckled as she took out the notebook of their lyrics, putting it in the middle of the table.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course… you brought the work to the bar" Yoohyeon sighed, shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Not really. I’m going to act like a normal person in a bar but when we suddenly think of something, we don’t have to remember it till tonight” the younger girl explained. What Yoohyeon said wasn’t a lie of course but the way Yubin explained it made it sound less boring.<br/>
<br/>
"That could be a good idea" Yoohyeon admitted, looking down at the words they already wrote in the notebook. "We still have a lot of work to do"</p><p> </p><p>“We do, we don’t really have lyrics yet and we are still at the idea phase. I’m planning on finishing the ideas today and starting the lyrics and melody tomorrow” Yubin smiled.<br/>
<br/>
"That's a good plan" the taller girl agreed as the waiter brought them their drinks. "Do you really think we will ace it like you said to my parents?" She asked as soon as the waiter left.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure of it. I didn’t even know we shared the same favorite genre! What’s your second favorite?” the brunette asked.<br/>
<br/>
"Pop and rock I'd say" the silver haired girl replied, taking a sip of her drink. "What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>“Rap and rock! But rock? It’s so rare to find people who like rock over here, I’m pretty sure none of the people I talked to like it”<br/>
<br/>
"Well, I do!" Yoohyeon chuckled. "And I also enjoy rap a lot even though I'm totally unable to actually rap" she chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“We can test that later” the latter chuckled, taking a sip of her wine and suddenly thinking of something, writing it down on the paper. “This situation can also represent a good memory of love right? Having a drink together?”<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, it could. In our case it’s more something like 'two people who hate each other drink together' but sure, I guess it could fit the song" Yoohyeon said, nodding her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that if we truly still hated each other, we wouldn’t be here right now, right?” Yubin asked, kind of hoping that Yoohyeon agreed.<br/>
<br/>
"Right" the silver haired girl said, finding it difficult to admit she didn't hate Yubin anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“If you still hate me, that’s fine. You have all right to. I was the crush that-” the composer wanted to say when she suddenly realized what Yoohyeon had said. She was crushing on her?<br/>
<br/>
"I don't hate you" Yoohyeon whispered, knowing why Yubin stopped talking but there was nothing she could do about it right now. She couldn't take back what she said. The younger girl downed her glass of wine, feeling like she needed it because she absolutely didn’t know what to say to that information. Yoohyeon was crushing on her and she hurt the girl deeply, affecting her in a lot of ways all because she didn’t do the effort to know the real her.<br/>
<br/>
"Yubin… it's fine. You can go if you don't feel like staying" Yoohyeon said in a soft tone, not wanting the younger girl to be uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“No no I’m fine it’s just... you were crushing on me and I didn’t know”<br/>
<br/>
"It's not a big deal" Yoohyeon whispered, shaking her head. "Don't worry"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... you’re right that was- Anyway, let’s just... drink, relax, think of ideas and drink” the younger student said.<br/>
<br/>
"I was probably crushing on the person I thought you were through your lyrics… not on the actual you" Yoohyeon reassured her. "So please, don't worry about it"</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you just gave me an idea for another new song with that” Yubin chuckled, relaxing a little more at hearing that. “Something to do with poison love”<br/>
<br/>
"That's genius and… totally random, but sure" Yoohyeon chuckled as she finished her beer as well.</p><p> </p><p>“I might ask you to work on it with me if this task goes well. I’m planning to make my career in the electronic music business and if you’re joining me we could throw in some rock as well” the composer suggested in a playful way.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you asking me to work together even after this project in which we are forced to be together?" Yoohyeon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Me and you, willingly working together and hanging out when we're not forced to do so?"</p><p> </p><p>“We could be the ones forcing ourselves together” Yubin chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
"Or maybe we won't need to force at all" Yoohyeon said with a little smile, looking up at Yubin when she grabbed the notebook and quickly wrote something on it.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you write, let me see!” the latter asked, waiting for Yoohyeon to finish to read.<br/>
<br/>
"Just something about a couple sitting by the bonfire in autumn, holding hands until winter comes" Yoohyeon said, handing the notebook to Yubin. "That's like I would spend a cold and rainy autumn night"</p><p> </p><p>“Wow...” the younger girl simply said, honestly a bit speechless at the way she worded that. “I’m speechless that’s... that’s really deep, Yoohyeon and beautiful”<br/>
<br/>
"Is it?" The taller girl whispered, locking eyes with Yubin. "I'm… I'm glad you like it"</p><p> </p><p>“I think we got our first official lyric for the song right here” the composer stated, taking the pen and circling the line with a smiley face next to it.<br/>
<br/>
Yoohyeon smiled widely as they kept talking about their ideas for a while, feeling proud of how the general idea of the song was coming out. They both ordered another drink and they kept working on the song while relaxing a little bit.</p><p> </p><p><strong>(5) -=-</strong><br/>
<br/>
When they decided to go back to their room later that evening, Yoohyeon and Yubin were both quite tired already after a very productive day. Working together was definitely way easier than working against each other and it showed in the results. In one day they had accomplished more than they had accomplished for all 3 days for their previous projects and if they had to be honest, it was quite fun and they were confident in the song.<br/>
<br/>
"Should we practice a little bit before going to bed?" Yoohyeon asked, yawning a little and rubbing her eyes. A few hours of good sleep last night couldn't make up for 4 weeks of lack of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“We could, what do you want to practice on?” Yubin asked, yawning as well.</p><p> </p><p>"We could try to sing the few sentences we were able to write, with the melody" the older girl suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually had a bold idea for those lines” the composer admitted, feeling a bit shy.<br/>
<br/>
"Tell me everything" Yoohyeon smiled, nodding her head.</p><p> </p><p>“For the first time we use it, I would just let you sing it alone but what if for the second pre chorus, I sing the baseline and you harmonize with me?”<br/>
<br/>
"Yes!" The older girl basically yelled, dropping herself on the bed. "I love the idea!"</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we try it?”<br/>
<br/>
"Of course" Yoohyeon smiled, taking her guitar and starting to play along with the song. Yubin's one was actually a really good idea because their voices together would sound amazing.</p><p> </p><p>They sang the lines a couple of times, trying to find the right tone, volume and melody that would fit the part and when they finally did, both students smiled. That was it. The last try sounded perfect.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Yoohyeon cheered at the end of the song, dropping her back on the mattress. "That sounded perfect! We sounded perfect!"</p><p> </p><p>"We really did! That was the perfect melody and rhythm" the composer agreed, feeling really proud of their work. "We just need to finish the lyrics tomorrow and put everything we have together"</p><p> </p><p>"So we are done for today?" Yoohyeon asked, yawning again but feeling happy because they really could ace this evaluation.</p><p> </p><p>"Considering it's already midnight, I don't think we should continue" Yubin chuckled, taking off her glasses. "Will you use the bathroom to change first?"</p><p> </p><p>"Now that I don't hate you, I can change here" Yoohyeon chuckled, taking her pajamas and starting to undress.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you could ask me if I'm comf-... I guess not" the brunette gasped, looking away from the taller girl.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that" the taller girl admitted, quickly covering herself. "A-Are you comfortable?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine just... give me an actual warning next time" Yubin said, wanting to smile at Yoohyeon but the only thing she saw when she turned towards her was a butt. </p><p> </p><p>"I will. I thought it was just a hate - hate relationship that prevented us from changing together" Yoohyeon admitted, quickly putting her pajamas on.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just... used to live with my brother and walking around indecent is not a situation I think I was ever in" the younger girl explained. "Big butts don't fit that scheme"</p><p> </p><p>"B-Big butts?" The silver haired girl gasped. "Is it too big? Is it unpleasant to watch?" She panicked, walking closer to Yubin in her bra.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what are you a-asking me? It's p-perfect but... no w-wait I mean that-... n-nevermind" the brunette said with a little blush on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"You called it big butt! That's why I'm asking" the silver haired girl whispered, pouting a little. "But I'm glad you think it's perfect" she added with a little teasing smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please... d-don't think I like i-it. D-don't flatter y-yourself... too much"</p><p> </p><p>"You said it's perfect though" Yoohyeon teased. "Even though I shouldn't flatter myself too much because you haven't seen a lot of butts I guess"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need to... to know yours is b-big" Yubin protested with a little voice. "And h-have you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I had relationships so… yeah" the taller girl said with a smile, wanting to see Yubin's reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... right" the composer nodded her head, staying silent for a bit. "Then... you should t-tell me... is yours big?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's… pretty big but not a bad kind of big" Yoohyeon said, scratching her head. "Yours is not bad too. But up here… we're both unlucky" she laughed, pointing at her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't look at m-my butt! And unlucky? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't look at it on purpose! But we've been together for 4 weeks, it had to happen at some point" Yoohyeon defended herself. "And we're unlucky because we basically don't have boobs" she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't call it unlucky... it's pretty easy with our clothes like this. Same goes for the weight, our backs are pretty safe" Yubin gave her honest opinion. "I'm happy with mine"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but… I mean-" Yoohyeon was about to say when she just shook her head. "I agree… and I'm not really a fan of big boobs" she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"You're weird you know... we basically just decided to not hate each other and... we're talking about our bodies" the younger student chuckled with a yawn in between.</p><p> </p><p>"We are having small talks" Yoohyeon said, locking eyes with Yubin. "Because someone can decide to be deep and serious while writing lyrics and have small talks to relax right after" she said, walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wanting to leave Yubin alone to think about that sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Yubin took the moment alone to cool down and change but she did think about the sentence. Maybe the only times she saw Yoohyeon was during the small talks she did... but what if she just missed her deep talks before and after?</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later the silver haired girl walked out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"You can go change" she said with a little smile to tell Yubin that she was done using the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"I already changed" Yubin smiled, laying down on the bed as well. We should really try to sleep now... it's late"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay" Yoohyeon replied, fixing her hair on the pillow and yawning again, turning towards Yubin.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose that since I don't hate your face anymore... this pillow can go right?" The composer chuckled, taking the pillow they used as a divider and throwing it somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I don't think we'll need that anymore" the older girl agreed with a smile as she fixed the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Yoohyeon"</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Yubin" the silver haired girl whispered, moving a little closer before closing her eyes. Yubin felt quite happy that they had made up today. She finally saw that she was wrong about Yoohyeon and she was planning to make it right somehow. She promised herself to make it right. At least Yoohyeon felt a little better. Or so she thought because around 3am, Yoohyeon shot awake again with another scream.</p><p> </p><p>The latter sat up on the bed, panting hard and sweating. She was tired of all of this. It didn't matter how well she felt during the day, how tired she was… she would wake up like this every single night. </p><p> </p><p>"Again huh?" The brunette asked with a sigh, daring to pull Yoohyeon a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so tired of this, Yubin" the taller girl whispered, letting a few tears escape her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"What... what are they about?" Yubin dared to ask again, hoping to finally get an answer this time.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know… They're always different" Yoohyeon whispered faintly. "Sometimes I'm followed by someone and no matter where I go, they keep following me and no one helps"</p><p> </p><p>"You're followed by someone? That's... creepy... do you have any idea who or why?"</p><p> </p><p>"No… I just feel like they're getting closer and closer and I'm scared… so I ask for help but no one believes me, no one let me in their houses" the silver haired girl whispered. "So I just keep running until someone grabs my arm and I wake up screaming"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that happens..." the composer whispered, trying to think of why she dreamt of something like that. "Did that ever happen in real life by any chance?"</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon shook her head faintly and moved closer to Yubin, not minding that the younger girl pulled her closer earlier. </p><p> </p><p>"C-Can I?" She asked in a whisper, pointing at Yubin's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Yubin nodded her head and Yoohyeon crawled closer so she could wrap her arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a trauma or something then... it's probably something abstract chasing you. A personification of something" she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I thought as well… but I don't know what it is" the taller girl whispered, moving her leg against Yubin's, needing to feel her as close as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"What if it's... your self-doubt? Your parents keep trying to force you to doubt yourself, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"It… it could be" Yoohyeon admitted. "My confidence is totally gone so… that's possible"</p><p> </p><p>"Then that means we just need to work even harder tomorrow and assure we get that 20/20 during the evaluation"</p><p> </p><p>"We will… our base is good, the lyrics are coming out fine and our voices together sound so good" the silver haired girl whispered, nodding her head. "But what scares me is the interpretation. What if we don't look credible? What if they don't feel love when we sing about love?"</p><p> </p><p>"They will. If we do it just like we did today they will absolutely feel love" Yubin reassured her, squeezing her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you're right" Yoohyeon whispered, nodding her head. "But what if I get stuck?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll make sure you get unstuck by making it seem like we were supposed to switch singing parts"</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon looked at Yubin and nodded her head with a smile. She snuggled even closer and she rested her head on Yubin's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Yubin… starting tomorrow can we just… sleep like this?" She asked shyly. "Maybe… maybe it will help me not having nightmares"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure... we have the evaluation in two days so if it's possible to let you have a nice sleep the night before that, I'll gladly do that" the younger girl smiled, rubbing Yoohyeon's back. "Now try to sleep, it's okay"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Yubin" the older girl whispered, daring to peck Yubin's cheek. "It turns out you aren't so different from how I thought you were that day"</p><p> </p><p>Yubin smiled, closing her eyes and hugging Yoohyeon closer, falling asleep with her soon after, really happy about what Yoohyeon said. She realized that the girl in her arms right now... was precious.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(6) -=-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The day of the evaluation had finally arrived and the two girls were the last duo to perform. They were waiting in a now empty room and Yoohyeon was feeling even more nervous than she should. They were about to sing for their evaluation and everything in Yoohyeon’s life depended from that. If they failed this, she would fail the class and lose the scholarship and that meant she would have to give up on her dream… And if this wasn’t stressful enough, her parents would be there, ready to film her failure one more time. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this… My mind will go blank and I will forget the whole song” Yoohyeon mumbled, walking back and forth in the room. “I’ll fail and I’ll make you fail as well”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you going to forget the whole song? You sang it flawlessly yesterday without the lyrics in front of you” Yubin stated, trying to cheer her up. “We will do great, okay? And if you forget I’ll just jump in and make it seem natural”<br/>
<br/>
“But what if I can’t communicate any emotion?” the silver haired girl whispered, fearing to hear that comment again from one of the evaluators. “It’s a deep love song and I’m afraid I won’t be able to… show emotions”</p><p> </p><p>“Yoohyeon, during practice you were able to convey the emotions perfectly. Just do the same as yesterday and we will be more than okay. It might sound a bit cocky but after the other performances today, we are way better”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you really think so?” Yoohyeon asked, locking eyes with Yubin and giving her a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so. I am sure of it. We will blow their minds okay?”<br/>
<br/>
“We will” the older girl tried to convince herself, nodding her head. “Thank you” she added, pulling Yubin closer and resting her chin on the girl’s head. It was incredible how spending 5 weeks together helped Yoohyeon in basically everything. She fixed things with Yubin, she was able to finally write her emotions again and last night she didn’t even have a nightmare… or well, she had indeed had one but this time it ended differently. </p><p> </p><p>“Just 5 more minutes and it’s our time to shine. So let’s just try to destress a little, okay? Just focus on your breathing and think of some happy things” Yubin smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“I am destressing” Yoohyeon chuckled, playfully squeezing Yubin harder. “And uhm… I slept well tonight so that helps. My nightmare had a happy ending tonight… someone pulled me into a shop before the one who was following me could catch me” the taller girl admitted, wanting to get that off of her chest before the performance.</p><p> </p><p>“They did? That’s great! I’m so happy that you had a good sleep for once” the brunette genuinely smiled. “Maybe that’s a sign that you will do great today”<br/>
<br/>
“You pulled me into a shop… some sort of instruments shop” Yoohyeon admitted with a little smile. “I knocked on every door but no one was letting me in… then I was just running away and you opened the door and pulled me in”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I buy you a new guitar?” Yubin joked, feeling a bit embarrassed by the fact Yoohyeon dreamt about her. “Yours is a bit basic no?”<br/>
<br/>
“It is… But it’s the only one I can afford now” Yoohyeon admitted, a little bit sad by the fact that Yubin ignored the main point of what she said. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, let’s not fail then so we can get you a new one” the composer encouraged her, not wanting to get into the subject of the nightmares right before their performance.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, when we’ll become rich enough” Yoohyeon said with a little smile, standing back up and walking around because it helped her destress. A few minutes later, the light above the door turned on, meaning that they could walk out and perform their song. Admittedly the previous songs weren’t that great but this one was by far their best.<br/>
<br/>
They walked in the room and Yubin set up everything they needed, noticing how lost Yoohyeon looked. She handed her the guitar locking eyes with her and she smiled to reassure her, tell her that they will do great. Yubin glared at Yoohyeon’s father who was already filming the whole thing and she was about to snap, but one of the professors told them they could start, so Yubin decided to focus on the performance and Yoohyeon and nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette gave her usb drive to the professor and told him that he could play it whenever he was ready. She sat down on the stool opposite of Yoohyeon and pointed at her eyes, telling her to just focus on her and not the audience or her parents.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon nodded her head and locked eyes with Yubin, hoping to be able to ignore her parents. When the base of the song started, Yoohyeon played along with her guitar and started singing, focusing only on Yubin’s eyes and after just a couple of seconds, everything else disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>The first part of the song went perfectly as planned. Yoohyeon's vocals were clear and perfect. She felt a bit nervous for the part where she would have to sing together with Yubin but even that went flawlessly but as the song was coming to a close and last buildup was coming, she heard a cough in the audience, clearly from her dad and she lost her concentration.</p><p> </p><p>Yubin saw Yoohyeon’s gaze moving from her to the audience so she moved her stool closer to her and rested her hand on the older girl’s thigh while she started singing the lines that were supposed to be Yoohyeon’s, hoping she wouldn’t mess up. She lightly tapped her thumb on the taller girl’s leg as if she wanted to get the attention back to her and ask Yoohyeon to join in the singing.</p><p> </p><p>The singer took a breath and as soon as Yubin started singing the ending lines of the song she joined in, harmonizing with her and holding the end words longer to create a more powerful effect. They didn't plan that at all but Yoohyeon just wanted to use her creative freedom and it felt right at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the song finished Yubin felt so proud of how Yoohyeon was able to get back on track even though something got in the way. She sneakily reached for the taller girl’s hand behind the guitar as they waited for the results.</p><p> </p><p>The judges took a lot longer to decide than with the other performances as they kept talking with what Yubin interpreted as a smile. After about 5 minutes of stressing, the main judge took the whiteboard in his hands, revealing a 19.5.</p><p> </p><p>The girls thanked the professors by bowing their heads and they quickly left the room, bringing all their things outside. </p><p> </p><p>“If I hadn’t messed up that one thing we-” Yoohyeon was saying, blaming herself for the fact that they didn’t reach the perfect score when Yubin basically jumped in her arms, really happy about the result.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious? The highest they gave someone during this whole convention is an 18! We are 1.5 points above that!" The composer freaked out.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon smiled and nodded, hugging Yubin back and pulling her up, spinning around.</p><p> </p><p>“We aced it then!” she chuckled, not believing this was actually happening.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you we would do great! I'm sure those high notes you added at the end helped our rating a lot!"</p><p> </p><p>“And your rap? No one else rapped in this convention” Yoohyeon smiled, putting Yubin back down. “And you noticed I was losing focus… you brought me right back”</p><p> </p><p>Yubin nodded her head with a big smile as if to say 'I told you so'. She helped the taller girl to put her guitar back in the case before she ran backstage to get her usb back. It would be a shame to lose this song.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Lee” one of the evaluators called her, gesturing for her to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir?" The composer asked, walking in front of him and bowing her head a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you and Miss Kim work on everything about this song? The base and the lyrics?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we worked on everything from start to finish. The base, the melody, the lyrics, the rhythm, even the distorted vocals and the electronic beats"</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s the case, I have an offer for you and Miss Kim both” the man smiled, handing Yubin a card. “I’m a music producer and I honestly think you created a masterpiece”</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the compliment, we're honored that you like it" the brunette smiled. "What is the offer about, sir?"</p><p> </p><p>“I’m offering you an internship in my company. You will have all the tools to create music” the man smiled. “You will work on your own ideas and my staff will always be available to help you”</p><p> </p><p>"Freedom is important for us so that's already a good condition" Yubin smiled. "I will discuss it with my partner and we'll contact you. Thanks again for the offer"</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded and smiled at her, walking away as Yoohyeon walked out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“So… We’ve been working for 5 weeks straight so now we’ll have some fun! I was thinking ab-... what happened?” the taller girl asked, looking at the big smile on Yubin’s face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh nothing much. We just got an offer for an internship at the company of an official music producer" Yubin stated, handing her the business card.</p><p> </p><p>“We what?!” Yoohyeon yelled, widening her eyes and looking at the card. “We? Both of us? An internship?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yup, they would provide us with tools to make music" Yubin explained, suddenly noticing something on the card. "It's not in this city though... It's in Daejeon"</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… That’s not a problem, right?” Yoohyeon asked, taking Yubin’s hand and walking back into the room they were before so her parents wouldn’t hear. “We can find a little apartment, find a part-time job so we will be able to pay rent”</p><p> </p><p>"Have you looked at the map? Daejeon is really far away from Seoul. Way more South. If we do that, there is no way back"</p><p> </p><p>“Way back to what, Yubin? I have literally nothing that I will regret leaving behind” Yoohyeon whispered. “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. I had everything that I could've wanted here and... maybe it is indeed time for a new challenge. A new journey doing something that I like" the brunette smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“This is our dream” Yoohyeon said with a smile. “We could work on ‘Poison Love’ in that company” she joked, cupping Yubin’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Already looking forward, I like it!" The younger girl smiled. "We should probably celebrate and contact the producer tomorrow"</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! What do you want to do to celebrate? We don’t have to work on anything anymore so… we have all afternoon and night for ourselves” Yoohyeon cheered.</p><p> </p><p>"Weren't you the one that wanted to suggest something earlier?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but that would probably be too crazy” the silver haired girl admitted with a smile. “I wanted to go to dance somewhere”</p><p> </p><p>"Dance? We could do that. Sure!" The composer smiled, giving Yoohyeon a quick hug. She was really happy that the work where they actually worked together was really appreciated. The song helped their relationship, showed their capabilities and immediately opened a gate for their future.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You’re up for that?” Yoohyeon cheered, happy that Yubin agreed. “But before that… I want you to come with me to talk to my parents. I need to see their faces after we succeeded” </p><p> </p><p>The composer agreed with the idea, wondering how those awful people would react now as she took Yoohyeon's hand and walked towards the reception hall, searching for them. They had nothing to say right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(7) -=-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Later that night both girls were preparing for their first night out and as Yoohyeon was taking a shower, Yubin was cursing herself because she agreed to this. Why did she? Yoohyeon will probably wear a beautiful hot dress and Yubin had literally nothing to wear that could fit a club.</p><p> </p><p>She went through all the clothes she had packed on this trip and the only thing she found was hoodies and sweatpants. She planned to just be comfortable all the time, not to look good.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m done showering, now I just need to-” Yoohyeon said, walking out of the bathroom and stopping with a chuckle, looking at Yubin. “Why are you not dressed already? You finished your shower 30 minutes ago”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I- I have nothing to wear but hoodies and sweatpants. I mean look at-... wow" the younger girl gasped as soon as she looked around and saw Yoohyeon in a beautiful dark green dress, hair all beautiful and earrings in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” Yoohyeon smiled, looking at her own dress. “And I’m sure I have something that fits you… maybe a really short dress that would look normal length on you?” she chuckled, taking a few dresses out of her dresser.</p><p> </p><p>"It's gorgeous... the dark color compliments your skin very well" Yubin gave her opinion, eyeing the dresses. "Why did you pack all of those?"</p><p> </p><p>“Because we’ve been away for 5 weeks? I thought that maybe I would make friends with someone and we could go to dance and the dance floor is always full of pretty girls” Yoohyeon admitted with a chuckle. “I wanted to come here prepared for the hunt”</p><p> </p><p>"'The hunt'? You're ridiculous" the younger student chuckled. "You came prepared for 'the hunt' during our final stage in the last year of our study subject?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? I mean… I was feeling lonely” Yoohyeon pouted. “I need a girl” she chuckled, picking a black dress up and putting it in front of Yubin.</p><p> </p><p>"A girl, huh? I already got that vibe off of you"</p><p> </p><p>“I had a crush on you so… it was pretty obvious at this point” Yoohyeon said with a little smile. “Try this on”</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, it looks pretty fancy even though it's probably quite simple" Yubin smiled, entering the bathroom to try it on.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon put some make-up on as she waited for Yubin and as soon as the girl walked out of the bathroom, the taller girl widened her eyes, nodding her head.</p><p><br/>
“It looks absolutely perfect on you” she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"You think so? I don't really wear dresses. They are pretty tight compared to hoodies"</p><p> </p><p>"I figured, I've never seen you in a dress in 5 weeks" Yoohyeon smiled, fixing the right strap on Yubin's shoulder. "You look beautiful"</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, do you already have a place to go?” Yubin asked, needing to adjust to the clothes.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah I looked for a club on the internet and there is one nearby" the taller girl said with a smile. "Do you need me to help you with the make-up?"</p><p> </p><p>“No makeup for me, I’m fine like this. It’s just a mess to remove later anyway” the composer shook her head, waving her hands in front of her face.<br/>
<br/>
"I could help you remove it later… but if you're fine like this, sure" the silver haired woman smiled. "Should we go then?"</p><p> </p><p>Yubin nodded, linking arms with Yoohyeon and taking her purse before going out of the door. She really wondered if it was a good idea to agree with this but there was only one way to find out and that is to actually go to the club.<br/>
<br/>
They walked for a while, not really talking about anything. They just enjoyed the fresh air and the beauty of the city at night until they arrived at the club. They paid the entrance and walked in. </p><p> </p><p>"Should we start with a drink?" The taller girl yelled, wanting to make sure Yubin could hear her even if the music was really loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a red wine is okay for me” the composer replied, staying close to Yoohyeon because she normally didn’t really like crowded spaces.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll have a red wine as well then" Yoohyeon nodded, walking to the counter and ordering the drink. "You don't like it, do you?" She asked with a chuckle as she noticed how Yubin was looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the atmosphere just... not the people” Yubin admitted when the bartender returned to them, saying they didn’t stock up on red wine. “Nor the bar apparently...”<br/>
<br/>
"Is there something else you like?" The silver haired girl asked Yubin with an apologetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“A water then I guess. Sparkling water”<br/>
<br/>
"Water?" Yoohyeon asked, a little bit disappointed as she turned back to the bartender and ordered a sparkling water and a drink for herself.</p><p> </p><p>“So... we have a drink and we dance then?” the brunette asked, looking at the way too crowded dance floor.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, that's usually what people do at the club… but they usually drink so that the crowd won't be a problem" Yoohyeon admitted, scratching her head. "And you ordered a sparkling water"</p><p> </p><p>“And that doesn’t count as a drink? Aquaist!” the younger student joked.<br/>
<br/>
"It's supposed to be an alcoholic drink, you dummy!" Yoohyeon chuckled as the bartender handed them the drinks. Yubin stared at the water, picking up the glass and downing it in one go, beckoning the waiter over again.<br/>
<br/>
“A whiskey please” she asked, turning to Yoohyeon with a little smirk.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay now we are on the same page" the taller girl laughed, nodding her head and waiting for Yubin's drink to arrive before she started her own. "To us, this new friendship and our new life far away from Seoul" she said, raising her glass and locking eyes with Yubin.</p><p> </p><p>“To us, this new friendship and our new life far away from Seoul” Yubin repeated, raising her glass as well before taking a sip, coughing right after.<br/>
<br/>
"First whiskey?" Yoohyeon asked with a chuckle, taking a sip of her own drink.</p><p> </p><p>“First whiskey, first dress, first club... What else are you going to show me today?”<br/>
<br/>
Yoohyeon locked eyes with Yubin and struggled a lot not to answer that, or well… not to ask a question. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll see how the night goes" she simply replied with a little smile, downing half of her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just like always, we just wing it and hope for the best I guess. That’s how we made a masterpiece after all”<br/>
<br/>
"Exactly. I'm actually happy we got paired up… even though as soon as I saw your name next to mine on the board I literally ran to the professor to plead him to change the duo" Yoohyeon admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Same goes for me, believe me. I had to urge to just say fuck this year and go home but... I’m happy I didn’t” the brunette chuckled, finishing her glass and jumping from the stool.<br/>
<br/>
"Looks like you're ready to dance" Yoohyeon chuckled, finishing her drink as well and jumping down from the stool as well. She took Yubin's hand and she walked to the side of the dance floor, stopping where there weren't too many people. "Is here okay?"</p><p> </p><p>“I actually meant to go to the restroom so I’m not sure what exactly you are asking of me right now” the composer teased with a laugh.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh… I'm sorry! I thought you wanted to go dancing. Uhm… I'll walk you to the restroom, it should be there" the taller girl panicked a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Yoohyeon, it was a joke” the younger girl laughed even harder, hitting the singer’s arm.<br/>
<br/>
"You're mean" the taller girl pouted, crossing her arms on her chest. "As a punishment, you'll start dancing first! Go ahead"</p><p> </p><p>The younger student didn’t protest and made sure her purse couldn’t fall as she started moving to the music, not looking too bad.<br/>
<br/>
Yoohyeon was honestly surprised that Yubin could dance well enough but she couldn't explain why. She was so used to seeing the younger girl wearing oversized hoodies and headphones and it was so unusual to see her like this… in a beautiful dress, dancing to the music and maybe that was the reason why Yoohyeon literally stared at the girl without saying anything for probably way too long.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to join me or are you just going to keep standing there like an absolute dumbass?” Yubin asked, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not a dumbass" Yoohyeon mumbled as she started dancing as well, looking down and trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "You're good at this"</p><p> </p><p>“We are busy with music 24/7 do you really think I wouldn’t be able to dance?”<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know… you're always so quiet and reserved that I couldn't know" the taller girl said with a little smile. "But it's your first time in a club and you're doing well"</p><p> </p><p>Yubin shook her head, thinking Yoohyeon talked way too much, especially since Yubin was only able to pick up half of what she was saying through the booming music.</p><p> </p><p>The taller girl didn't get why Yubin shook her head but she decided to just keep dancing. The dance floor was getting more crowded by the second and they were a lot closer than when they started dancing.</p><p> </p><p>"It's getting hot in here" Yubin chuckled, not really liking the fact that people constantly bumped into her.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet it is… this guy is just… all over you" the taller girl scoffed, wrapping her arm around Yubin's waist, pulling her closer, not liking the way he was trying to approach Yubin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, guy? Which one? Is he cute?" The latter asked, trying to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>"He… I wouldn't know" Yoohyeon mumbled, looking up at the guy. "Maybe? A little?"</p><p> </p><p>"Which one is it?" Yubin asked again when she felt Yoohyeon pulling her closer once more.</p><p> </p><p>"If you turn around he'll start talking to you" Yoohyeon whispered, leaning closer to Yubin's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Don't whisper in my ear" Yubin chuckled with a little grin.</p><p> </p><p>"So he's allowed to dance against your butt but I can't whisper in your ear?" Yoohyeon scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Weird comparison! But is he really dancing against my butt?" Yubin gasped, putting both her hands on her butt to feel.</p><p> </p><p>"He was" Yoohyeon said, nodding her head. "That's how people flirt here… They just dance like that and if you're interested you turn around so… don't"</p><p> </p><p>Yubin smirked at Yoohyeon, the whiskey from earlier not really helping as she turned around.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you the one dancing against my butt?"</p><p> </p><p>"You finally realized that" the guy said with a little smirk. "What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Yoohyeon" Yubin lied.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Yoohyeon. Would you like to dance with me?" The man asked, holding out his hand towards Yubin. </p><p> </p><p>"She's dancing already" the silver haired girl scoffed, glaring at the guy.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were together" the guy apologized, bowing his head.</p><p> </p><p>"W-We're not… T-That's not the point" Yoohyeon protested, shaking her head and sighing, taking Yubin's hand and walking to another spot of the dance floor. "Why did you do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"You ruined my joke! I was going to tease him and eventually give him your number!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad I ruined it then" Yoohyeon sighed, shaking her head. "I thought you were interested"</p><p> </p><p>"He was cute but I don't know, not my type" the composer responded, quickly walking behind Yoohyeon and starting to dance against her butt.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your type then?" Yoohyeon asked when she suddenly noticed what was happening. "W-What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"You said this is how you show interest. I'm just testing the theory"</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon felt the air stuck in her throat as she realized what Yubin had just said. Was the younger girl trying to tell her she was interested in her? Was she? Or was it the whiskey? Yoohyeon took a deep breath and turned around, locking eyes with Yubin, to show that she was interested as well.</p><p> </p><p>"So I guess that means it works" Yubin cheered with a chuckle. "There is a disadvantage to the theory when you use it on you though... your butt disappears"</p><p> </p><p>"So you do like it" Yoohyeon teased, wrapping her arm around Yubin's waist as she started dancing with her. </p><p> </p><p>"It's perfect and it's mine" the latter stated, putting both hands on Yoohyeon's behind and pulling her closer. "I saved you out of a nightmare, so I saved your butt once already"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god… you're completely drunk" Yoohyeon whispered, cupping the younger girl's face. "How can you be this drunk with a whiskey?"</p><p> </p><p>"I already drank a bit in the bathroom before coming here! I needed the courage" the brunette admitted with a dumb smile.</p><p> </p><p>"The courage to do what? You were just going to a club with me, there is no need of courage to do that" Yoohyeon chuckled, shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>"You are stupid! Really stupid" Yubin chuckled, poking Yoohyeon's forehead before cupping her face.</p><p> </p><p>"And you're drunk! Really drunk!" The taller girl protested, not knowing what to do. Yubin basically said she was interested in her and Yoohyeon's first instinct was to kiss her, but she didn't want to do it because she was drunk. What if she regretted it later? What if this was her first kiss?</p><p> </p><p>"Stop talking and let me do what I wanted to do before we needed to perform earlier" the younger girl sighed and before Yoohyeon could ask questions she was pulled into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yubin" the taller girl whispered, not pulling away. "Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're the deepest and strongest person I met. I like those"</p><p> </p><p>The silver haired girl pulled away for a few seconds, smiling because of what Yubin said. She cupped her face and pulled her closer to kiss her again, this time letting go of all her insecurities.</p><p> </p><p>They kept getting bumped during their intimate moment and Yubin had enough of it, pushing someone away.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop bumping me! We're kissing here!" She raised her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh, don't yell that!" Yoohyeon tried to shush her. "Come with me" she smiled, grabbing Yubin's hand and walking to one of the little couches to the side of the dance floor, sitting down on it and pulling Yubin down with her.</p><p> </p><p>"People are so stupid! They ruin everything" the brunette complained.</p><p> </p><p>"They won't bother us now… And you're a really grumpy drunk" Yoohyeon chuckled, cupping Yubin's cheek and caressing it with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not grumpy nor drunk. People should just mind their own business!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're really grumpy and really drunk" the taller girl said, deciding to tease Yubin and have some fun, curious about her reaction. "But you're right, they should mind their own business… there was this one person dancing against me as we kissed. I'm pretty sure they touched my butt"</p><p> </p><p>Yubin shook her head, sneaking her arms down to Yoohyeon's butt.</p><p> </p><p>"Mine... and mine" she grumbled, biting Yoohyeon's lip.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm pretty sure I've been yours since the moment I saw you preparing for that performance in college" Yoohyeon whispered, pecking Yubin's lips. "You just didn't want me… yet"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette didn't want to respond with words anymore. She wouldn't be able to find the right ones anyway so she just kept kissing the older girl. The girl she once hated and after 5 weeks forced to be close to her, somehow suddenly liked.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon melted into the kiss, pulling Yubin closer, not wanting to pull away from those lips. She had spent so many times thinking about Yubin, about how she was able to understand her just by singing a song and now… that girl was finally hers. Yubin was kissing her in a club, she was holding her in her sleep and she was saving her from her nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait for tomorrow" Yubin admitted, still kissing her. "We can start our new lives in a music company... and as girlfriends?"</p><p> </p><p>"Girlfriends? Are you sure you don't want a trial dating period?" Yoohyeon joked, pecking Yubin's lips again. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sure, whatever. You got what I meant" the composer chuckled, not able to wait for tomorrow. For their new start. Together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(8) -=-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Two years after the convention both Yoohyeon and Yubin had accepted the internship offer at the company and were currently working there. The music producer kept his word and he gave them any tool they needed and a lot of freedom. </p><p> </p><p>The younger of the girls was in the recording room of the building, working on lyrics. She used to go there because except for a few hours a day the room was empty so she could have all the peace and quiet that she needed. She was working on some lyrics for a new song after their last hit ‘Poison love’ was received very well. After a few hours of working she leaned back in her chair and that’s when 2 hands suddenly covered her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"How is the work going?" Yoohyeon whispered, pecking Yubin's head and tilting it back a little so she could kiss her girlfriend's lips.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going well until my clingy girlfriend came to bother me” the composer teasingly chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
"You've been here by yourself for more than two hours, it's past lunch time and I know you… so I know also you didn't notice that" Yoohyeon chuckled. "That's why I brought you lunch"</p><p> </p><p>“You’re honestly the best girlfriend you know that? I thought it was like 10 am or something but apparently time flies when you’re having fun and not getting bothered by a certain tall idiot”<br/>
<br/>
"How do you manage to call me 'best girlfriend' and 'tall idiot' in the same sentence?!" Yoohyeon sighed, shaking her head. "Come on, put your notebook and your pen down and let's eat!"</p><p> </p><p>“Can I just finish this last block of sentences?” the brunette pouted, looking deep in Yoohyeon’s eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright" the taller girl said with a sweet smile, nodding her head. She opened their lunch boxes and she sat down on the couch, beside Yubin. "You keep working" she added, taking a piece of food and bringing it on Yubin's lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to feed me? Am I normally not the one that feeds you, dear Yoohyeon?” Yubin teased.<br/>
<br/>
"You are, but I know that if I don't let you finish this block of sentences you won't be able to think about anything else so… you finish that and I'll make sure you won't pass out because you forget you have a material body and not just this" Yoohyeon chuckled, poking Yubin's head.</p><p> </p><p>“My head is way more precious than the rest of my body when it comes to this job, babe. For you it’s a different case, you need a head and a chest”<br/>
<br/>
"A chest? For my beautiful voice?" Yoohyeon asked, bringing another piece of food on Yubin's lips. "And yes, your head is important for our job but… you should take more care of yourself! You can't skip meals every time we need a new song"</p><p> </p><p>“You have a head and a chest voice, don’t you?” the brunette teased, ruffling Yoohyeon’s hair. “And I take care of myself and if I don’t you do!”<br/>
<br/>
"And what if I'm busy somewhere else?" Yoohyeon scoffed, looking down at Yubin's notebook, carefully looking at the sentences she needed to finish. She took a pencil and she wrote a word to end one of them, looking up at her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to help me finish these? Like the old times?” the younger woman smiled. “Our first banger?”<br/>
<br/>
"I know you're really jealous of your lyrics so I wrote that in pencil so that you can erase it if you want" the taller girl chuckled. "But if you want my help, I'll gladly give it to you"</p><p> </p><p>“I can always use some help from you. You have some amazing ideas in your head you know? I mean this song is going to be really cool! Where did you get the idea to make an English one?” </p><p> </p><p>"Well… we're slowly getting famous" the taller girl chuckled, really happy about that. "And I've noticed we have some foreign fans… so this could give them the opportunity to sing along to one of our songs"</p><p> </p><p>Yubin smiled at the thought behind it and pecked the taller woman’s lips with a sweet smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Have I ever told you how amazing you are, babe?”<br/>
<br/>
"You say that to me every day" Yoohyeon whispered with a smile. "But I like to hear it so… keep doing that" she chuckled, pecking Yubin's lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I will” the brunette whispered, pulling Yoohyeon closer, shoving her papers to the side and sitting the girl down on her desk in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
"Didn't you want to finish the lyrics?" Yoohyeon teased, locking eyes with Yubin.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, but then a distraction came into my office and my focus kind of drifted away from the lyrics to that. It’s pretty bad actually” the younger girl teased.<br/>
<br/>
"The distraction came here to bring you lunch" Yoohyeon chuckled, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's neck, pulling her closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Lunch you say... If you mean these, then I’ll gladly accept my lunch” the composer whispered, biting Yoohyeon’s lips and locking eyes with her.<br/>
<br/>
"You can have these every time you want" Yoohyeon whispered, cupping Yubin's cheek. "But before I leave you'll have to finish your actual lunch" </p><p> </p><p>"So you're saying that as long as I leave a piece of the delicious lunch there, my woman will stay with me in my office?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nice try, but I have to go back to my office at some point" Yoohyeon laughed, moving her hands down, slipping both of them in the back pockets of Yubin's pants.</p><p> </p><p>"I really should've asked for a shared office with you... even though that could end badly" the younger girl whispered, biting her own bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>"That would have ended really badly" the taller girl agreed, fixing her eyes on Yubin's lips. "We've been together for two years now and I still want you just like the first time"</p><p> </p><p>"How do you mean?" Yubin teased. "You mean our first kiss in that club, shortly after the 'hating you' phase ended?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean all of it. The first kiss in the club, the first real kiss the day after when you weren't wasted" Yoohyeon chuckled. "And our first time" she added, pecking Yubin's lips softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I remember that last event too clearly, babe" the composer grinned, squeezing Yoohyeon's butt with a hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'm sure you do" the older girl smirked, biting Yubin's lower lip and pulling a little. "You were really nervous but it was just perfect… it was sweet"</p><p> </p><p>"I was nervous because you were my first ever and sex education didn't really say something about lesbian sex..." Yubin whispered with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I understood why you were nervous but you shouldn't have been. You were perfect and I liked it a lot" Yoohyeon admitted with a shy smile. </p><p> </p><p>"I could hear that" Yubin chuckled. "I'm glad we took our time for that next step though. What was it? Six months in?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm… yeah" Yoohyeon nodded, caressing Yubin's cheek. "I don't regret it though. It was your first time and we went from hating each other to be girlfriends in 5 weeks so… we needed to take a little bit of time to figure things out together"</p><p> </p><p>"The only thing I regret about waiting so long... is the sex we missed out on in those 6 months" Yubin smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure we can make up for that. We're young and we have all the time in the world because I'm not planning on letting you go any time soon" Yoohyeon whispered, pulling the younger girl closer.</p><p> </p><p>"We would have to do it twice a day if we want to make up for it" Yubin chuckled, tapping Yoohyeon's nose.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see a problem in that" the taller girl chuckled. "We could add the second time in the morning! We wake up, quick sex, shower and we're ready for work" she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I like it... but if we wake up early it doesn't have to be quick sex"</p><p> </p><p>"It's easy for you to say, you're an early bird" Yoohyeon pouted. "I need my sleep"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you need more, your sleep or your sex?"</p><p> </p><p>"It depends. Normal sex with random people or sex with you?" Yoohyeon asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think, idiot? You have an exclusive contract with me. Others are out of the question!" Yubin protested.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright… if we are talking about sex with you then… I can give up my sleep" Yoohyeon whispered with a smile. "I'd wake up in the middle of the night to have you"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll keep you to that" the brunette grinned "and you know... when we feel like it... we have lunch breaks" she added, playing with her girlfriend's tie.</p><p> </p><p>"We do… so do the other people in the building though" Yoohyeon chuckled. "We don't have enough time to go back home for that and we already risked a lot by doing it here"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't have my own office back then, babe. The utility closet was all we had" the younger girl chuckled, remembering when they tried that and almost got caught.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me the truth, is that the real reason why you asked for a soundproof office?" Yoohyeon laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, I just needed one for my music stuff. It just turns out that it has other advantages as well"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure" the taller girl laughed, kissing Yubin's lips a couple of times, enjoying that feeling after hours of tiring work.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your day so far? Did vocal practice go well?" The composer asked between pecks, realizing she didn't ask how her girlfriend's day went so far yet.</p><p> </p><p>"It went really really well" Yoohyeon smiled, nodding her head. "My vocal coach says I improved a lot since the day I got here"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? I didn't know that was possible. You were already the best in my eyes"</p><p> </p><p>"You were biased" the older girl laughed, shaking her head. "But you're the cutest"</p><p> </p><p>The composer smiled, looking at her watch, seeing they still had about 45 minutes of lunch break left. That was one of the advantages of this company.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I was biased... but it's still my truth" she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"And that's exactly why you are cute" Yoohyeon whispered, pecking her lips. "What about going out for a little walk? It's a beautiful sunny day and we have still time before we have to go back to work"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, I guess a walk could be fun as well" Yubin nodded, pulling away from her girlfriend and spinning her chair around before standing up.</p><p> </p><p>"You look so professional in this office" Yoohyeon chuckled, taking Yubin's hand as they walked out. "I always thought you looked like a professional composer, even in college, but now it's on a whole other level"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not only professional though. I can be fun as well" the brunette replied, intertwining fingers with her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! You are professional but you can be fun, sweet… even romantic" Yoohyeon chuckled as they walked downstairs. "But I knew all of that from the first second I saw you"</p><p> </p><p>"And I guess those disappeared during the hating phase and reappeared later?" The latter chuckled, squeezing Yoohyeon's hand. "Where are we going babe?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm… to the park? I'm craving ice cream" the taller girl cheered with a big smile. "And… they didn't really disappear. I just thought none of those good traits of you… were meant to be for me"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think they were either but... here we are" the composer smiled as they walked to the park, stopping at the ice cream truck that was always there around this hour and that they frequently visited. They ordered their usual and favorite flavors, starting to eat it during the walk.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we be concerned about the fact that the man of the ice cream truck greets us using our names and knows exactly what we want to order?" Yoohyeon laughed, scratching her head. "Maybe I'm craving ice cream way too often"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think we should be concerned, if anything we should start asking for a loyalty discount!" The younger girl responded with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"True, I will ask for that next time… so probably tomorrow" Yoohyeon chuckled as well, squeezing Yubin's hand and clearing her throat. "So… I wanted to ask you something"</p><p> </p><p>The composer tilted her head, staring at her girlfriend with a cute smile, asking her what it was with her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"We've been living together for 2 years now and it's going pretty well, I think" Yoohyeon said, looking pretty nervous. "It's basically a students' apartment and we are paying rent… And since we are now economically stable I was thinking that we could maybe… b-buy our own house?"</p><p> </p><p>"You really want to buy our own place?" The younger asked with a really big smile. "I would love to do that... I'd love to settle down with you in general"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I want to… I mean, I know it's a big step but… I really want to settle down with you. It's been two years and I love you more every day so… I'm not planning on going anywhere" Yoohyeon whispered with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll start looking into houses then. I know a few good sites we could use and we need to make an appointment with the bank for a loan probably" Yubin thought aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you know a few good sites we could use?" The taller girl asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I might've stumbled across them on the web, nothing special"</p><p> </p><p>"You stumbled across them?" The older girl asked, not believing it for one second. "Were you… thinking about it too?"</p><p> </p><p>"The idea could've crossed my mind sometime" Yubin chuckled as she leaned over and licked Yoohyeon's ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! My ice cream" the older girl pouted. "Now I want a lick of yours!"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette offered hers to Yoohyeon as she took a lick as well when they almost returned back to the company building, ice cream still in hand, more eating from each other's ice cream than their own.</p><p> </p><p>"Should we just switch ice creams?" Yoohyeon laughed, leaning closer to peck Yubin's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I had enough of yours. I can return back to mine now" the brunette chuckled, doing what she said as they entered the building again, going back up to Yubin's office.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we have a dog?" Yoohyeon asked all of the sudden as they walked into the office.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm already used to take care of a puppy so... I guess an actual one can't be too bad... it's joining you in your office though, not mine"</p><p> </p><p>"Really? You're okay with it?" Yoohyeon cheered, hugging Yubin from behind and pecking her cheek. "I want to give her a cool name"</p><p> </p><p>"If we go for a small dog I'm okay with it! And I'll leave the naming all up to you" Yubin chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah of course, we'll take a small one! I want a girl and I want to give her a cool name like… uhm… Sapphire!" Yoohyeon cheered, scratching her head right after. "Even though they say you should give dogs short names…"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... what about... Pie? Just the short version of Sapphire?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pie?" The older girl asked, widening her eyes and smiling widely. "I like it, I love it! We'll go with Pie! Me, you and our Pie" she whispered, turning Yubin around and kissing her lips softly.</p><p> </p><p>"So we made plans for a house and a dog. It's pretty complete like that" the composer smiled. "Now... what are we gonna do for these remaining 20 minutes?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't know" the taller girl said with a little smirk. "Do you have any idea?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really... I mean the house hunting is something for tonight and so is the dog picking..."</p><p> </p><p>"That means we will be pretty busy tonight" Yoohyeon said, locking the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Yubin nodded her head, agreeing with that statement.</p><p> </p><p>"We should search thoroughly and consider a lot of options so yes, it will take some time" she said.</p><p> </p><p>"It will take too much time. We will have to discuss where to buy the house, about the budget, about the dog breed… so many things" Yoohyeon whispered, picking Yubin up and sitting her down on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds pretty boring if you ask me... but it will pay off in the end. Our apartment is kind of cramped..." her girlfriend fake-sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"It is because we both tend to buy too much stuff" Yoohyeon chuckled, placing herself between Yubin's legs, kissing her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"We definitely need an attic and a cellar then" the younger girl suggested in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“We do, but that sounds like a really expensive house… so we better get really famous” Yoohyeon explained in a whisper, moving from Yubin’s lips and pecking her cheek, trailing down to her neck, kissing it softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Seen as the more songs we bring out the more fans we get... that doesn't sound too unrealistic" the brunette admitted, leaning into the touch a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I like your positivity” Yoohyeon whispered, biting her girlfriend’s neck and bringing a hand behind Yubin’s back, pulling her closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yooh... we don't have that much time until lunch break ends... don't you have work immediately after?"</p><p> </p><p>“I do, but I really don’t like rushing things with you” the taller girl said, biting her neck again. “Don’t worry, the time we have will be enough”</p><p> </p><p>"And otherwise we'll leave a little later" the younger of the two suggested, sweeping her arm behind her to push the binders and papers off her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t be late” Yoohyeon whispered, trailing her hand down on Yubin’s belly. “So I’ll make sure I won’t be” </p><p> </p><p>"Wow... you like your work more than your girlfriend" Yubin scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I like both” Yoohyeon corrected her, slipping her hand in the brunette’s pants. “But you know I’d choose you over everything else”</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare leave me right when you're done to clean this mess myself then" the composer stated, pointing at the mess of papers on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“You were the one who pushed everything off the desk… it was unnecessary” Yoohyeon chuckled. “Sexy… but unnecessary” she whispered, unbuttoning Yubin’s pants so that her hand could move freely.</p><p> </p><p>"I like sexy... and I don't think it was... that unnecessary" Yubin countered with a little gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“It really was” Yoohyeon countered, kissing Yubin’s lips as she started pleasuring her. “But I’ll help you pick everything up”</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks babe" the younger girl whispered, leaning into the kiss to silence herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I owe that to you… since you’re the one who does most of the cleaning in the house… and the cooking… and the laundry” Yoohyeon admitted. Yubin chuckled, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Just say I do... all the chores and don't forget... that you're having fun in MY office" Yubin added to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so I’m the one who’s having the most fun right now?” Yoohyeon teased, increasing the speed with her hand as if she wanted to prove her point. Her girlfriend moaned inside of Yoohyeon's mouth, putting a hand on her shoulder to stabilize herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say... the m-most but I know... that you enjoy this t-too"</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do” Yoohyeon whispered, bending down to kiss Yubin’s neck again. “How could I not?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yooh..." the brunette moaned again. "Give me y-your lips... I want to keep it silent..."</p><p> </p><p>“Why? We are in a soundproof office” the older girl said, biting Yubin’s neck and kissing it right after.</p><p> </p><p>"Yooh!" Her girlfriend gasped, putting a hand on her mouth. "I don't want to risk it..."</p><p> </p><p>“When you play your music in here… I can’t hear it. And my office is right next to yours” the taller girl teased, increasing the speed with her hand again.</p><p> </p><p>"Still, I don't want to-... Babe!" Yubin gasped again, throwing her head back a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Yoohyeon whispered, locking eyes with Yubin as soon as the younger girl looked back at her. “You don’t want to-...?” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you" the latter grumbled, pulling Yoohyeon closer and locking lips with her, releasing the whimpers she held in Yoohyeon's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t” the taller girl whispered between kisses. “You love me”</p><p> </p><p>"I love you... as long as you keep me silent"</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Yoohyeon asked, raising an eyebrow. “Then maybe I should stop moving my hand, that will keep you silent”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so... I would curse at you right now..." Yubin shyly admitted, leaning closer. "I'm close"</p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby” the taller girl whispered as she deepened the kiss and moved her hand faster.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Yoohyeon... I love y-" Yubin was saying when she let out a long moan in Yoohyeon’s mouth and her legs snapped shut around Yoohyeon's hand, trapping it.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Yubin. I love you so much” Yoohyeon whispered as she helped her girlfriend come down from her high, softly pecking her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Even this... keeps getting better" Yubin whispered after a bit, trying to recollect her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it does… the more we do it, the more we learn what the other one really likes, don’t we?” the taller girl whispered, locking eyes with Yubin and pecking her lips a couple of times.</p><p> </p><p>"I agree" the composer smiled and a couple of minutes and kisses later, the two women made sure they were presentable again and had put the papers back on Yubin's desk.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you the time would be enough” Yoohyeon teased. “Will you be able to focus on your lyrics now though?” </p><p> </p><p>"You cleared my mind so... I think I will have enough inspiration"</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I helped you with the lyrics somehow… even if it wasn’t in the most conventional way” Yoohyeon laughed, cupping Yubin’s face and kissing her. “Time to go back to work”</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, babe. I'll see you tonight. Good luck" Yubin said with the brightest smile as her girlfriend walked out of the office. She was happy. She had a career she always dreamt of, she had an amazing girlfriend,  she would soon own a house and a pet with that girlfriend and there was only one thing that she didn't understand.</p><p> </p><p>"How did I ever hate Kim Yoohyeon?"</p><p>Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment to tell us what you thought! ♥</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>